How Camp Changed Everything
by RiOtGiRl4443
Summary: When Lizzie arrives home from camp, she brings a secret with her. What will happen when that secret gets out of hand? Will Lizzie ever be the same old Lizzie? Complete! As of 101203!
1. Seperating The Horse Twins

Hey everyone! Me again. I decided to start a new story! Now expect this to be the only chapter all weekend because I am going to be in New Jersey. And in my other story, "The Summer My Life Turned From Duller To Color", I just uploaded chapter 31 and that's all you're getting this weekend until Sunday night! See you then! But until then, here's a new story!  
  
Only because this is the first chapter, I'm going to do it,  
  
Disclaimer (You guys all know how much I hate these things): I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from it. I only own the boy she meets at camp, David.  
  
Story:  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day at the McGuire residence. Only one thing was missing, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie had been away at summer camp all summer and Gordo and Miranda were always waiting for her for when she gets back.  
  
"When did Mrs. McGuire say she would be home?" Miranda asked, quite bored from waiting so long.  
  
"Around 4:00PM. And it's, IT'S 3:39PM!" Gordo screamed.  
  
"Whoa, calm down!" Miranda said, trying to heel the dog she called her friend. [A.n: No Offence To Gordo!! Or Adam!!]  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm good now. I'm just excited." Just as those words were spoken, a familiar silver car pulled up into the driveway, and a familiar Lizzie jumped out.  
  
Gordo ran to her, but Miranda beat him to it. "Lizzie!" She yelled, excited to see her best friend again.  
  
"Miranda! Oh my god I am so glad to see you!" Lizzie yelled back. Gordo stood back and let the two girls enjoy their "moment" until a moment later when he decided to step in.  
  
Gordo walked up to Lizzie and embraced her in a hug. "Hey baby. I'm glad you're home."  
  
"Me too." Lizzie replied. Gordo placed a soft kiss on Lizzie's lips. [A.n: Oh did I forget to tell you? This is L/G! In the beginning at least.]  
  
"Hey horse mates! Let's go!" Miranda called to them to come inside the house, totally ruining their first moments together since Lizzie's return.  
  
"'Horse mates'?" Lizzie asked confused.  
  
"Ah yes. Our Ms. Sanchez learned something on the Internet." Gordo said, very sarcastically, but casually.  
  
"Oh really?" Lizzie asked, surprised look on her face. "Like what?"  
  
"Well, you know how me and you are never apart? We're like glue-on-glue." Gordo explained.  
  
"Uh huh. And horses have to do with what?"  
  
"They make glue out of horses." Lizzie jumped back from Gordo and declared that they weren't going to be like glue anymore. This upset Gordo a little bit, but he later shrugged it off, thinking she was just playing around.  
  
Little did he know, she wasn't playing around at all.  
  
So how do you like? Keep it? Delete it? Love it? Hate it? Review it! -Andi 


	2. The Secret

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was in New Jersey all weekend and was sick today. But here's an update! Mwah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, so you don't sue me!  
  
The trio walked into Lizzie's house and greeted her mom.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Lizzie! I'm so happy to see you!" Mrs. McGuire walked up to her and pulled Lizzie into a hug.  
  
"Glad to see you too mom. Can we talk later? I have some catching up to do with Miranda and Gordo."  
  
"Sure honey. Whatever you like." Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda walked up to Lizzie's room and they all sat down on Lizzie's bed.  
  
"Lizzie, you have to tell me EVERYTHING that went on when you were at camp!" Miranda started. "Meet any cute guys?"  
  
Gordo cleared his throat.  
  
"I was talking about for me!" Miranda defended.  
  
Lizzie spoke up. "Miranda, come here." She led Miranda to a far corner in her room and Gordo watched as different expressions flew across Miranda's face. He didn't know what was going on. He wasn't sure if he wanted to either, until Miranda let out a quiet scream.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Gordo asked, very confused. Miranda and Lizzie walked back over to him and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Nothing, you'll find out soon." Lizzie put a smile on her face and they continued with normal conversations.  
  
They talked about the normal stuff that they always talked about. Like how Kate Sanders was such a bitch, Miranda babbled on how Ethan was sooo hott, and Gordo filled Lizzie in on what had happened at the Digital Bean over the summer.  
  
They talked for about three hours about countless things until Lizzie and Miranda had to go home. Just as they were leaving Miranda yelled out. "August 15th?!"  
  
Lizzie shook her head and grinned. The rest of the summer was going to be great, especially for Gordo.  
  
Little did Lizzie know her summer would not be as grand.  
  
Another cliffhanger! Haha! I'll update tomorrow because it's really late! R&R! -Andi 


	3. Keeping A Secret, Losing A Relationship

Heya everyone! I have something good going for this story! Keep reading on! You wont know what's REALLY going on for a few chapters, but you can guess in your reviewers! -Andi  
  
Disclaimer: I own the character Riley.  
  
Story:  
  
Lizzie walked upstairs after Gordo's and Miranda's departure. She walked around her room aimlessly for a few minutes until she stuck her hands in her pockets out of boredom. There she found a paper she had written on earlier that day, it was a phone number.  
  
She plopped on her bed and stared at the piece of paper, then pulled a picture out of her carry-on bag. Lizzie got tingles in the tips of her fingertips and she didn't know why. She decided to call the number.  
  
"Hello?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Hi, may I speak with Riley please?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie could hear the female yell for him. "RILEY! TELEPHONE!"  
  
"I got it up here mom!" He yelled back, and Lizzie heard the familiar voice.  
  
"All right I got it mom." Lizzie heard the click of Riley's mother hanging up.  
  
"Hey Riley! It's Lizzie." She greeted.  
  
"Oh hey Liz! I didn't think you'd call so soon!" He was surprised at this. They had only gotten home that day.  
  
"Riley I was wondering, since where you live isn't that far from Hillridge, I was thinking maybe we could hang out and I could give you the heads-up on Gordo." Lizzie's fingers were trembling nervously. She almost dropped the phone!  
  
"Sounds great! How about tomorrow? I have no plans. Do you?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Free as a bird!" Lizzie started. "Let me just go ask my mom. Hold on one minute."  
  
"All right." Lizzie pushed the "hold" button on her phone and ran downstairs to the living room where her mother, her father, and Matt were watching TV.  
  
"Mom," She started. "Can I have a friend from camp come over tomorrow?"  
  
"Oooohhh," Matt dragged on. "Lizzie's got a boyfriend!"  
  
"Shut up dweeb! I'm already going out with Gordo!" She yelled back.  
  
"Kids stop it!" Said Mrs. McGuire. "Of course you could have a friend from camp over."  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Lizzie ran over to her mom and gave her a hug, then ran back upstairs to the phone.  
  
Lizzie un-clicked the "hold" button.  
  
"You can come!" Lizzie was overly excited about this; she had just seen Riley earlier that day.  
  
"Great. My mom said yes too. So where exactly do you live?" Lizzie explained the directions of how to get from his house to hers, and then Lizzie had to get off the phone because it was a long distance phone call.  
  
"So I'll see you at around 7:00AM?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It's a date." Lizzie heard a click of the other party hanging up.  
  
'It's a date?' She thought to herself. 'What did he mean by that?'  
  
Lizzie was puzzled, but not puzzled enough to let this ruin her day. She went over to the computer and signed onto her screen name, hoping Miranda was on. And lucky enough, she was.  
  
She double clicked on Miranda's screen name and Instant Messaged her:  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Hey Miranda!  
  
FunInDaSun78: Lizzie! What's up?  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Nm (nothing much), Oh my god you won't believe who's coming to visit me tomorrow!  
  
FunInDaSun78: Who?!  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Riley! From camp! The one I told you about.  
  
FunInDaSun78: Oh you mean Gordo's.  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: YES!  
  
FunInDaSun78: Wow that is so cool! Can I come?  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Of course! We have to give him the head's up on Gordo, you know, tell him about Gordo's background and memories and all that good stuff.  
  
FunInDaSun78: Good thing Gordo will be out of town for the day. We wouldn't want him barging in on us. Would we?  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: No! He can't know until August 15th. Remember? We promised.  
  
FunInDaSun78: Ok, well I g2g (got to go) now. I'll ttyl (talk to you later). Lylas! (Love you like a sister) xoxo! (Hugs and kisses)  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Bye Bye!  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: And remember,  
  
Just then, someone else IMed Lizzie and she didn't realize. Lizzie's IM continued,  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Don't tell Gordo!  
  
Lizzie realized what she had done and froze.  
  
DreaminOfDirectin: Don't tell me what?  
  
It was Gordo.  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Oh my god! Gordo you weren't supposed to see that!  
  
DreaminOfDirectin: Lizzie, what are you hiding from me?  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Gordo, I know we tell each other everything, but I can't tell you this. But don't worry, you'll find out in like, two weeks.  
  
DreaminOfDirectin: Well, why can't I know now?  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Gordo I'm sorry, I love you but I can't tell you.  
  
DreaminOfDirectin: People who love each other tell each other everything. Good or bad. If you loved me then you would tell me.  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: I'm sorry Gordo, I can't.  
  
DreaminOfDirectin: Fine then.  
  
DreaminOfDirectin Has Signed Off At 9:13:57 PM.  
  
Lizzie said out loud to herself, "No! He did not just block me!"  
  
She quickly clicked on another screen name on her buddy list. She didn't realize which one she picked until after she IMed them,  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Did Gordo just sign off?  
  
PerfectHair56: Hey Lizz-ay. Nope, Gordon's still online.  
  
Lizzie paused. It was Ethan she IMed.  
  
LuViNgOrDo529: Ok, thanks.  
  
PerfectHair56: No problemo. Anything for such a fine lady like yourself.  
  
Their conversation ended, and Lizzie feared her relationship with Gordo had too. She had the greatest news in the world for him, but she couldn't tell him now. And he was mad at her for that.  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to do, or where to turn. All she knew was, "It's over." 


	4. Sad And Puppy Dog Eyes

Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's more of the story, I'm so glad you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I still own Riley, And Mrs. Chynn from "The Summer My Life Turned From Duller To Color"!!!!  
  
Story:  
  
Lizzie tossed and turned all night, dreaming about various events, even ones from when she was in third grade. But there was one dream that meant the most to her:  
  
**Lizzie's Dream**  
  
It was the 6th grade dance and everyone was having a blast. Miranda was dancing with a guy names Kevin and Lizzie and Gordo were dancing together.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo started. "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Come here. Follow me." Gordo led her out to the school courtyard where they were alone. It was dark and all that showed in the sky was the stars.  
  
Gordo took a look at Lizzie as they stepped outside into the warm night. He thought she looked beautiful in the dress she was wearing. It was white, long and flowed every which way. It had one slit up her right leg and a matching shawl.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said as she walked closer to him. "Why are we out here?"  
  
Gordo sat down on a bench and Lizzie followed.  
  
"Lizzie, there's been something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." Gordo talked so fast, but Lizzie could just understand him.  
  
"What is it?" At that instant, Gordo leaned in and brought Lizzie into a passionate kiss. To hers, and his, surprise, she kissed him back.  
  
The kiss lasted for a few minutes until Lizzie pulled away. "Wow." Was all she could say.  
  
"Lizzie I," Lizzie's kiss interrupted Gordo. He was going to say he was sorry for kissing her, but from then on he knew that they would be together forever.  
  
**End Lizzie's Dream**  
  
Lizzie awoke at about 6:00 to the sound of her alarm clock. Riley would be coming in a bout an hour so she had plenty of time to get ready.  
  
Lizzie didn't remember that she had any dream at all until she was in the shower. But when she remembered the dream, she also remembered that Gordo practically broke up with her.  
  
The warm water rushing down her back relaxed Lizzie a bit. She got out of the shower and walked into her room.  
  
Her outfit for the day was already laid out on her bed. It was a navy blue halter-top with a white jean mini shirt, and a blue and white striped belt. She got dressed and went over to her vanity to do her make-up and hair.  
  
She straightened her hair and put it up into a loose bun, letting pieces of hair fall randomly over her face.  
  
For her make-up she applied a light pink shadow for her eyes, and clear glass for her lips.  
  
Lizzie finished getting ready and looked at the clock. It read 6:45. She still had about fifteen minutes for breakfast.  
  
While eating her cereal, Lizzie thought about all the events that happened the day before. Her phone call with Riley, what he said still rung inside her head like the "all clear bell" at school. 'It's a date.' Lizzie thought to herself, she was still confused. She also wanted Gordo to forgive her. Lizzie couldn't stand being away from Gordo for more than a day. The last time he was mad at her was when they all had the crush on the English Substitute and he was jealous of him. Right at that thought, Lizzie heard a car pull up in her driveway.  
  
Lizzie quickly put her cereal bowl into the sink and went outside to greet Riley.  
  
Riley stepped outside of his mother's car and she asked him a question. "Riley, is Lizzie's mother letting you spend the night?"  
  
"Spend the night?" Lizzie said out loud. "You never said anything about spending the night."  
  
"Lizzie, my mom's going to be out of town all day today and tomorrow." Riley put on puppy dog eyes that Lizzie just couldn't say no to.  
  
"Hold on, I'll go ask my mom." Lizzie left Riley with his mother out in the driveway and went upstairs to her parents' room.  
  
To her luck, only her mother was up.  
  
"Mom," Lizzie called. "Would it be all right if Riley spent the night?"  
  
"Absolutely not! Lizzie I thought you had more common sense than that!" Her mother scolded.  
  
"Mom he'll sleep on the couch. And besides, his mother is going to be out of town all day today and tomorrow." Lizzie made her sad eyes that always worked with her parents.  
  
"Ok, ok. As long as he sleeps in the living room."  
  
"Thanks mom!" Lizzie hugged her mom and ran back outside.  
  
"So what did you mom say?" Riley asked.  
  
"She said Ok. As long as you sleep on the couch."  
  
"Sounds good." Riley walked over to his mom and said good-bye. The duo walked into Lizzie's house, to find Mrs. McGuire standing in the kitchen. 


	5. Weak Knees And Googly Eyes

Ok everyone, in this chapter is where the big secret is revealed! Hope you like! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I see nothing, I know nothing. Well, except Riley!  
  
Story:  
  
Riley and Lizzie entered the kitchen and Mrs. McGuire spoke up. "Gordo? I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
Riley leaned over to Lizzie and whispered, "You haven't told her?"  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Nope." She paused to watch her mother's confused face and continued. "Mom, this isn't Gordo."  
  
"Well it sure looks a lot like Gordo." Mrs. McGuire said, examining the young man.  
  
"Mom, this is Riley, my friend from camp. The one who's spending the night." Lizzie summed.  
  
"Well I'm telling you Lizzie, he does look a lot like Gordo." Mrs. McGuire laughed at what was supposed to be a joke.  
  
"Mom, remember how Gordo was adopted?" Lizzie asked with a "duh" look on her face.  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"Well Gordo had a twin, and it just so happens that I bumped into him, literally, at camp." Lizzie put a wide grin on her face, proud of what she had found.  
  
"Let me guess," Mrs. McGuire started. "You brought Riley here to meet Gordo?"  
  
"Well, not exactly," Riley decided to speak.  
  
"Lizzie thought she'd tell me some stuff about him. I'm going to meet him later on." Riley explained.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well you two have fun. Just call if you want any snacks or anything."  
  
"All right! Thanks mom!" Lizzie yelled as she ran up the stairs with Riley tagging behind her.  
  
They entered Lizzie's room and sat down on Lizzie's bed. Riley looked around and admired Lizzie's room.  
  
"Nice crib." Riley said, his eyes wandering from Lizzie's room to Lizzie. "Thanks. Glad you like." Lizzie smiled. Somehow it was important to her that Riley liked her room.  
  
"Ok, so tell me about our Gordo here." Riley said, readjusting his position on the bed.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?" Lizzie smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"How did you two meet?" Riley asked.  
  
"Oh, god. I barely even remember. Let's see, we were both three years old and I had just moved here, next to Gordo," Lizzie paused. "By the way, his house is right there. Lizzie pointed out her bedroom window which shown the side of Gordo's house."  
  
"He isn't going to barge in on us is he?" Riley asked, worried.  
  
"Not today, tomorrow I'm probably going to have you two meet."  
  
"Slammin!"  
  
'If I didn't know any better, I'd say Riley was Ethan's personality, not mind cause' Ethan doesn't have a mind, in Gordo's body. Cool!' Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
Lizzie went on to explain how she and Gordo met, and other interesting stories between the two. Time flew by like that and before they knew it, it was 1:00PM.  
  
"Hey do you want to head down to the Digital Bean? I'll tell Miranda to meet us there." Lizzie declared.  
  
"Sure, but ummm, what's a Digital Bean?" Riley looked confused.  
  
'He looks so cute when he's confused.' Lizzie thought. 'Wait, no! Stop Lizzie! You have Gordo! You love Gordo! It must be because they look exactly alike.'  
  
Lizzie spoke up. "The Digital Bean is the number 1 hangout spot in Hillridge."  
  
"Sweet!" Riley shouted.  
  
"Yeah, let me just call Miranda." Lizzie walked to her phone and Riley spoke up.  
  
"All right, I'm gonna head to the bathroom and just, you know, freshen up." Lizzie looked confused.  
  
'But he looks perfect already' She thought.  
  
"Ok, take your time." Riley grabbed a fresh pair of clothes from his bag and a bottle of gel and walked out of her room towards the bathroom.  
  
Lizzie picked up her phone and dialed *+1 for Miranda on speed dial.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda asked when she picked up.  
  
"Miranda! It's Lizzie!" She greeted.  
  
"Hey! Is Riley there?" Miranda asked anxiously.  
  
"Si chica. Riley es en mi casa." Lizzie spoke Spanish; she knew Miranda would understand what she said. Miranda is after all Mexican!  
  
[A.note: Ok, the Spanish phrase above means, "Yeah girl. Riley is at my house."]  
  
"Ah, yo comprendo," Miranda laughed. "Ok enough Spanish, so can I come over and meet him?"  
  
"Yeah, I called to ask if you wanted to go to the Digital Bean with us." Lizzie announced.  
  
"Sure! I'll be at your house in five minutes?" Miranda checked with Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, sure! See you then!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Bye!"  
  
-Click-  
  
Just then Riley walked back into Lizzie's room. Before she could put the phone back onto the receiver, she dropped it and fell to her knees.  
  
"Whoa," He rushed over to her to make sure she was Okay. "You ok?" He laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Must be," She paused to look at him. "Weak knees."  
  
Riley helped her to her feet and they both sat on the bed and waited for Miranda.  
  
They sat in silence until Miranda walked in. When she did, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Gordo?" She called.  
  
"Miranda, maybe I didn't tell you but Gordo has a twin." Lizzie clued her in, even though Miranda already knew this information.  
  
"Oooohhh. Sorry Riley. I kinda," Miranda gulped when she looked at him. "Forgot."  
  
Riley got up. "It's all right. Miranda? Right?"  
  
Miranda got that weird smile on her face when you know she likes a guy or thinks they're cute. She bobbed her head up and down and said, "Uh huh."  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, cutting the two of them off. "I think we should go now. The Digital Bean usually gets crowded around this time and we want a good table. Right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The trio walked out of Lizzie's room, and out of the house down the street to the Digital Bean.  
  
Lizzie didn't feel so good about this though. She felt like she was replacing Gordo.  
  
WooHoo! Long enough for you guys? I've been working on this chapter for a few hours, with breaks. Enjoy! R&R! -Andi 


	6. The Digital Bean

Ok, Ok here it is! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just really wanted to finish "The Summer My Life Went From Duller To Color", and there WILL BE A SEQUEL for that one. The summary is on the bottom of the last chapter. Well anyways, no, Gordo is not adopted on the show. Here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Riley.  
  
The trio, Lizzie, Miranda, and Riley, arrived at the Digital Bean and everyone imaginable from school was there.  
  
"Oh no," Lizzie said, slapping herself in the forehead. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Just then, a familiar "perfect haired" face walked up to them.  
  
"Heya Liz-zay, Mi-ran-da, Gor-don." He said, in that same "I try to be ghetto" voice and making the weird hand movements.  
  
"Hi Ethan," Lizzie said plainly, and then the three walked to the last empty table.  
  
"Oh! So the dork squad still comes here!" Lizzie turned around to see Kate and Claire laughing at them.  
  
Riley looked confused, "Ummm, "Dork Squad"?"  
  
"Long story," Lizzie explained. "Kate, the blonde one over there," Lizzie pointed to Kate. "And I used to be best friends. Then she became popular, joined cheerleading, and I didn't. So we're like worst enemies now."  
  
Riley nodded his head, "Ooohhhh. I see"  
  
Miranda elbowed Lizzie in the arm, hard. "What Miranda?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Miranda pointed to the door and saw none other than Gordo walking in.  
  
"I'll bring Riley out the back way and you distract Gordo," Lizzie said, just making up a plan off the top of her head. "Riley come on. We have to go."  
  
"But, we just got here." Riley said, not making any effort to move.  
  
"But Gordo's here and I don't want him seeing you yet. He'll get really mad." Lizzie explained.  
  
"Oh. Ok I'm coming." Lizzie and Riley got up and headed towards the back, while Miranda stayed behind and waited for Gordo to find her.  
  
"Miranda! Hey!" He called out and walked over to where she was sitting.  
  
"Hey Gordo. What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Listen, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. What about?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"Lizzie," He stated, and then continued. "She's keeping a secret from me and it's driving me crazy!" He paused. "Miranda, I think she's seeing someone else."  
  
Miranda wanted to tell him about Riley so badly, but she knew she couldn't. She had promised Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo, trust me, she's not seeing anyone else except you." Miranda said, very reassuring to Gordo.  
  
"Wait, do you know what the secret is?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. But believe me, you're going to like it. Please don't be mad at Lizzie. She just needs to wait for the right time to tell you."  
  
"Ok, I see. I wasn't mad at Lizzie to begin with. I was just upset that she was keeping something from me." He explained.  
  
"Oh, then Lizzie was totally wrong!" Miranda yelled. Gordo was confused.  
  
"Wrong about what?" He asked very curiously.  
  
"Well when you blocked her on AIM she thought you broke up with her." Miranda said with a mouth full of food she ordered.  
  
"No! I would never do that! What was she thinking? I love her."  
  
"Then go tell her that," Miranda paused. "Because she left because you came."  
  
"Oh my god. Do you know where she went?"  
  
"Gordo you're full of questions today. But, no. Sorry. She just, ran off," Miranda quickly realized who she ran off with and immediately spoke up again. "But Gordo!" She yelled. "I think maybe we should give her some time to think. You know?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo started. "I guess you're right. I'll talk to her online tonight."  
  
"Gordo?" Miranda called.  
  
"Yeah?" He responded.  
  
"I thought you were going fishing with your dad in Oregon today?" She asked, remembering that Gordo wasn't supposed to be home.  
  
"Oh, that. I didn't really want to go in the first place so my dad cancelled." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Just then, Miranda saw Lizzie and Riley walking by the Digital Bean. Gordo saw Miranda looking over and saw Lizzie with Riley. He immediately got up and ran after her.  
  
Another chapter up! Thanks you guys for all the great reviews you've been giving me! I've only gotten ONE FLAME out of all 3 of my stories! Must be a record! Oh, and my story "New Life, New Loves", WILL NOT BE DELETED. I will be updating it now as much as I update the rest of my stories. And for the sequel for "The Summer My Life Turned From Duller To Color", I will probably be starting that in a few days.  
  
For those of you who were confused about the title, "The Summer My Life Turned From Duller To Color", I'm sorry. I was going to make one thing happen in the story, then changed my mind and thought it would be confusing for you guys if I changed the title. But it kinda fits though, because your life doesn't have to be great for it to be colorful, it just has to be interesting, and Lizzie's life was interesting that summer wasn't it? Hehe. Well keep looking back for the sequel! And for more updates!  
  
-Andi 


	7. Time To Find Out the Surprise

Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy and have 3 stories still going! "The Hostage Takeover" was just something for laughs. It wasn't really a story. Well, here's an actual story that I'm still working on! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. But I own Riley! Gordo's hott twin brother!  
  
Story:  
  
Gordo ran out of the doors of the Digital Bean but when he got out there, no one was in sight. He could have sworn that he saw Lizzie out here with someone. He decided to walk back into the Digital Bean and re-join Miranda.  
  
"Miranda," He started. "Was Lizzie just walking by the Digital Bean with some guy?"  
  
"I don't know." Miranda stated, pretending not to know what Gordo was talking about.  
  
"Strange," Gordo went into deep thought. He and Miranda didn't talk for the entire time there, until Miranda had to go.  
  
*With Lizzie And Riley*  
  
Lizzie wiped off pretend sweat from forehead. "Phew. That was close."  
  
"Why do we have to keep running away?" Riley asked, confused as to why he couldn't see his brother.  
  
"Riley, listen. Gordo's mad at me and it's because I didn't tell him about you, and he knew I was keeping something from him. I want it to be a surprise. I promise, later today I'll invite Gordo to my house and tell him that his surprise is waiting, that way he wont be as shocked." Lizzie smiled at her idea she thought was brilliant. Actually, it wasn't so brilliant after all, because Riley had his own plans.  
  
*At Lizzie's house later that night*  
  
Lizzie scrambled around her house looking for her phone. Riley went into the bathroom to change for the second time that day.  
  
'I wonder what's up with him changing every five minutes.' Lizzie thought to herself, but shrugged it off thinking of it as nothing.  
  
*In Lizzie's bathroom*  
  
Riley searched for just the right things to make himself look like Gordo, because they were twins and he wanted it to be believable. He ruffled his hair, making it poof up. He kind of liked it like this. It was wild and all over the place, just as he was. He changed into a different pair of clothes, tan jeans, a brown T-shirt, and a green, button up, short sleeve shirt to go on top of it.  
  
Riley heard Lizzie talking on the phone with Gordo downstairs. She was talking very loudly and he could make out every word.  
  
"Gordo, can you come over for a little? I have a surprise." There was silence for a few seconds. Gordo must have been talking. "Don't worry. You'll really like it. Ok," She paused again. "Ok, see you in a few. Love you!" He heard the Lizzie hang up the phone  
  
Riley looked at himself in the full body mirror that the McGuire's had in their bathroom. He nodded in agreement with the clothes he was wearing and headed out.  
  
Before fully leaving the bathroom, Riley thought of a better way to leave.  
  
*Back downstairs with Lizzie*  
  
Lizzie's doorbell rang and she jumped up from the couch, knowing that it would be Gordo.  
  
She opened the door and looked at the guy standing there, it was Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, hi," Lizzie started. "Come in."  
  
Gordo followed Lizzie to the living room and they both sat down on the couch Lizzie had just been sitting in.  
  
"All right," Gordo said. "Lizzie, before you show me my surprise, we need to talk."  
  
"What about?" Lizzie stopped and Gordo kissed her fully on the lips, tongue included.  
  
Lizzie pulled back from the kiss and looked at him.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, that was wonderful." Lizzie finished speaking and started kissing him again. Just then, a familiar face walked into the living room. 


	8. The 3rd Degree

I'm back everyone! I am so sorry I haven't been updating as much as I was the last few weeks!!!! But summer is here and I have been really busy!! I'll try to give you A LOT of updates tonight, just to hold you off for until I get back from camp next Saturday! Then after that there will be a lot more! I hope you guys are still reading!! Hehe, well here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Riley.  
  
"Lizzie?" The voice called. It sounded hurt, and betrayed.  
  
Lizzie looked up to the voice that had called to her and realized the mistake she made.  
  
"Gordo!" She called, running up to him while looking at Riley almost with disgust.  
  
She went to hug him but Gordo pushed her away. He looked at her just the way she looked at Riley. "Lizzie what the hell is this?"  
  
"Gordo. I called you over here to meet someone." Lizzie explained.  
  
"What? Meet him while he's tongue tied with my girlfriend?" Gordo looked back and forth from Lizzie to Riley.  
  
"Gordo I thought it was you!" Lizzie yelled, then Riley spoke up, or, whom she thought was Riley.  
  
"Excuse me? But I'M Gordo. And who are you?" Riley asked, looking at Gordo.  
  
"No, I'm Gordo. Lizzie's boy friend and," Gordo stopped for a moment. "Lizzie?" He called.  
  
"Hmm?" She responded.  
  
"Is he, is he?"  
  
"Your twin. Yes." Gordo back up and sat on the couch.  
  
"Oh I get it now," Gordo started. "You got tired of me so you went for my twin. Still looks like me, but isn't me." Gordo shook his head in dis- belief.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm Gordo!" Riley yelled. Lizzie didn't know whom to believe. They both looked exactly alike, and they both arrived at the front door in a reasonable amount of time.  
  
"Are you trying to steal my girl friend?" Gordo jumped up from the couch and walked over to Riley with his fists clenched.  
  
"I think you got it backwards bro. Because I'm Gordo." Riley was determined to make Lizzie think that he was Gordo.  
  
"Oh you're going down!" Gordo swung his arm and took a punch at Riley. Surprisingly it hit him right in the jaw. Riley grabbed his jaw in pain and took a swing at Gordo, but missed.  
  
"Guys!" Lizzie yelled, in attempt to break up the fight. "Stop it!"  
  
Gordo and Riley stopped fighting for the sake of Lizzie.  
  
"Ok," Lizzie started. "There's only one way for me to REALLY know who is Gordo, and who is Riley. Now both of you wait here and keep your hands off of each other."  
  
Lizzie walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She grabbed the telephone and dialed Miranda's number.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda asked when she picked up.  
  
"Hi Miranda. It's Lizzie."  
  
"Oh hey Liz. What's poppin'?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Listen can you come over. There's a bit of confusion and I need to figure something out." Lizzie explained.  
  
"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." Miranda said.  
  
"Thanks. See you in a bit!" Lizzie ended the conversation and hung up the phone. She walked back into the living room and found Gordo and Riley sitting in the exact same spot as when she left them.  
  
"Miranda is coming. She has excellent sense and she will be able to tell me who the REAL Gordo is." Lizzie studied the two. She had to admit, it was hard to tell the difference. They're twins, wear the exact same style clothing, and had the exact same hair. But Lizzie had no doubt in Miranda. She knew she would be able to tell the difference.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
Lizzie jumped up to open it and Miranda was waiting on the other side of the doorframe. The two walked into the living room and sat directly across from Gordo and Riley.  
  
"Ok, so Miranda. Can you tell the difference between the two? Cause' they both are claiming they're Gordo and I don't know who is who." Miranda looked back and forth between Gordo and Riley and studied them both.  
  
"Hmmm," Miranda stroked her chin, indicating she was deep in thought. "Well, by looks, theirs is really no way to find out. But by questioning them both on things that ONLY Gordo would know, that's the way to go."  
  
"Great idea Miranda!" Lizzie yelled, satisfied with Miranda's idea. "Ok, first question," Lizzie paused for one second. "What time do Gordo, Miranda, and I meet up at the Digital Bean every Saturday?"  
  
Gordo and Riley answered at the same time. "One O'clock PM."  
  
Lizzie looked puzzled. Maybe that question was too easy.  
  
"Ok, Let me take this one Lizzie," Miranda stopped to think of a question. "When did Lizzie and I meet?"  
  
Gordo replied first. "Last year when Kate ditched her because she hung out with me." Gordo looked pleased with himself. He thought he had gotten the right answer.  
  
Riley spoke up. "In Kindergarten on the first day of school."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Ok, just one more question. That will determine who the real Gordo is," Lizzie paused to look at Miranda. They both had the same idea of the question. "What did Gordo write in my yearbook at the end of the eighth grade?"  
  
"You rock, don't ever change. I mean that." Lizzie looked over to Riley who had answered, and to Gordo who's mouth was wide open in dis-belief.  
  
'How did he know that?' Gordo thought to himself.  
  
Lizzie walked over to Riley, whom she thought was Gordo, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It brought Riley to heaven, but it killed Gordo.  
  
There we go!! Another chapter up!! Hope you guys liked!! Another one will be up tonight! R&R!!! -Andi 


	9. Gordo's Rage While Finding Out The Truth

Here we go with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!! This one will be short though. I'll try to update as much as possible on all of my stories before I leave on Sunday. Here's another one! R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the two-timing Riley who pretends to be Gordo :-D  
  
Story:  
  
All the next day, Gordo wanted to die. Literally. Wherever he went, Lizzie and Riley were there also. Miranda was out of town for the day so he didn't have her to console him. He didn't want her there though, she had also wrongly judged on who was the real Gordo. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to talk to Lizzie.  
  
He saw Lizzie and Riley at the Digital Bean and decided that this was the perfect time. He walked in and went right up to Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie," He called. "We need to talk, NOW."  
  
Lizzie was taken aback by his sternness. "Sure. Ok"  
  
Gordo took Lizzie outside. Lizzie looked puzzled. "Riley, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not Riley! I'm Gordo! Dammit Lizzie that two-timing fake is tricking you! He's pretending to be me just so he can have you!"  
  
"Ok, one more question." Lizzie said, moving closer to a very angered Gordo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did I actually do on the last day of school in the eighth grade?" Gordo was happy. He knew this answer.  
  
"This." He moved closer to Lizzie and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
"It's you." Lizzie said, then continued the kiss. 


	10. Remember To Come Back

Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't been updating! I guess I just needed a little time off to just think over some ideas! Well right now I'm feeling as inspired as ever because I just talked to the one person who if she didn't play Lizzie, it would have never made it, Hilary Duff! That's right! Well here's the story, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or Gordo. I only own Riley.  
  
Story:  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked back into the Digital Bean, but not towards Riley. Gordo went into the men's room and Lizzie got some help, just to make sure it was really Gordo.  
  
"Ethan!" Lizzie yelled over a crowded room. She saw Ethan's perfectly groomed head pop up. "Ethan we need your help."  
  
"Sure. Anything for such a fine lady like yourself." Ethan brushed his hand through his hair.  
  
"Ok," She started. "You see the person over there that looks like Gordo? Over on your left."  
  
To no one's surprise, Ethan looked to his right.  
  
Lizzie slapped herself on the forehead. "You're other left Ethan."  
  
Ethan found who he was looking for. "O! You mean the guy that looks exactly like Gor-don? Dude they could be like, brothers or something!"  
  
"Ethan they," Lizzie stopped herself. "Never mind. Just go up behind him and just say 'Hey Riley.' If he responds, then come back, and if he doesn't, then come back. So no matter what, come back. Even if you get distracted by flying hippo's."  
  
"Whoa, so there really are flying Hippo's?" Ethan looked amazed, but Lizzie just got annoyed.  
  
"Just go do what I asked." Lizzie pushed him in the direction of Riley just to make sure he wouldn't get lost trying to find him, and he didn't. He walked up behind Riley.  
  
"Heya Ril-ay." Ethan greeted in his casual way. The plan was a success, Riley looked back.  
  
"Ethan right?" Riley asked, remembering the tall, perfect haired boy from some of Lizzie's photos and scrapbooks.  
  
Ethan didn't answer him; all he did was stare out the window.  
  
Riley waved his hand in front of his face. "Helloooo?"  
  
"Ethan!" Lizzie yelled from across the room. "Come back!"  
  
Ethan got out of his daze and walked back to Lizzie.  
  
"I thought I told you to come back! Even if you saw flying Hippo's!" Lizzie scolded.  
  
"Yeah," Ethan started. "But you never said even if I see a cloud shaped like my dog's tongue."  
  
Lizzie yet again slapped herself in the forehead. She could tell that the rest of the day would go by very slowly.  
  
Sorry it was short! I'll try to make the next one's longer! Hasta Luego! 


	11. Unfamiliar Places

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating but I took a break for a while. I've been really busy with chores, work, friends, that I haven't had time for this! But school's over and I'm back to fan fiction!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need one of these? You all know I hate them and there's one for every other chapter so I'm not doing it for this one! **Sticks tongue out at audience**  
  
Story:  
  
Lizzie stormed past Ethan and walked right up to Riley. "Oh Gordo." She called to him, and he turned around.  
  
"Yeah Lizzie?" He responded, not so oblivious to the situation.  
  
Lizzie slapped him even harder than she had slapped herself. Riley held his cheek in pain and looked up at her.  
  
He got up very angered and got up in her face. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, rage existing in his eyes.  
  
This scared Lizzie a little bit but not enough to back her down. "Because you lied to me. You led me to believe you were really Gordo, but you're not. You're Riley. You only pretended to be him because you wanted me. Well you could have told me you wanted me in the first place and I would have let you down easy. But now I have to let you down hard."  
  
"Lizzie," Riley paused for a second. "Can we go outside and talk? I don't want to make a scene."  
  
"Sure." Lizzie said reluctantly. She looked around for Gordo in the crowd and saw him wave an Ok. She and Riley walked out of The Digital Bean and around a corner.  
  
"Lizzie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you it's just,"  
  
"So what DID you mean to do?" Lizzie crossed her arms.  
  
"I," Riley started. "I don't know. Lizzie, ever since I saw you at camp, I've been head over heels for you. I guess when I found out that there was a guy out there that you love, who looks exactly like me, well, I took advantage of that. I'm sorry Lizzie." Riley looked down at his feet and rocked back and forth very nervously.  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything, she couldn't. Just absorbing all of the information was hard enough on her brain, but she realized she had to set him straight.  
  
"Riley, I hope you know that whwn you were pretending to be Gordo, I still loved GORDO. Not you. Did you think that going in Gordo's place would make me love Riley?" Lizzie waited for a few minutes as Riley gathered his thoughts. She thought of everything that had happened today, at some things she cried, and at some things, like Ethan's little "Dog Shaped Tongue Incident", she laughed. But then, Riley decided to speak up.  
  
"No, I didn't. I didn't expect you to love ME." Riley half smiled, hoping she would accept his answer.  
  
Lizzie smiled back. "You're not just saying that because you know that's what I wanna hear are you?"  
  
"No, I mean it. I only wanted to be with you, to spend time with you, and more or less date you."  
  
"Riley, At camp, and at my house, I liked you for who you were. Not because you look like Gordo. We would have spent time together if I thought you were Gordo or not." Lizzie look pleased at her answer, but Riley looked more please.  
  
"So does that mean you strill wanna hang out?" Riley asked with a widening grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I still wanna hang out with you."  
  
Riley and Lizzie waked back to the Digital Bean to tell Gordo that them two were going to hang out. Gordo approved with some reluctance and the two walked out of the Digital Bean.  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised he let you go." Riley said.  
  
"Well Gordo is a very understanding person. He knows that I have only today with you and I have the rest of my life with him." Lizzie got into the passengers seat of the car that Riley rented and they drove away.  
  
As they drove, Lizzie didn't know where they were. She looked around but nothing looked familiar.  
  
"Riley, where are we?" Lizzie asked, a little scared.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm taking you someplace special." Riley responded. Lizzie didn't like the tone in which he said "special".  
  
"Riley, just tell me where we are going." Lizzie demanded, slamming her fist on the dashboard.  
  
"Hey don't dent it! It's a rental! And I said don't worry where were going." Riley's voice sounded harsh. Lizzie didn't like it.  
  
"Riley take me home," Riley didn't respond to Lizzie's demand. "Riley take me home NOW!"  
  
Just then, Riley made a sharp turn into a wooded area. They drove for about 10 minutes down this path with Lizzie screaming to go home and Riley tuning her out. Just then, Lizzie looked up and saw a warehouse that looked abandonned. She knew what was in for her.  
  
So how's that for old time suspence? Read and Review! -Andi 


	12. The Secret Comes Out

Ok everyone, I don't know if I specified this before, but I am no longer doing the "Thank You's" for my reviewers. I am still reading them and appreciating the nice and constructive critisistic ones, but I am no longer noting them in the story. The more words I type the more hard drive gets taken up in the computer, which is why I should get on with my story now!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the warehouse:-D  
  
Lizzie awoke the next night feeling sick to her stomache. She did not know where she was, or how she got there. All she remembered was her an Riley, and the previous evening.  
  
Lizzie stirred in the uncomforatable bed she layed in sat straight up when she realized it wasn't her own. Looking around she knew exactly where she was.  
  
She got up and attempted to get decent, and walked around looking for a phone she could call Miranda on. Luckily, there was a pay-phone in the next room of the warehouse and luckily Riley hadn't took her purse along with something else he took. Lizzie took out 50 cents and called her best friend Miranda.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda said groggily as she picked up the phone. Lizzie figured it must still be early because there was no clock where she was and she had not been outside yet.  
  
"Miranda, it's me." Lizzie said, almost half in tears.  
  
"Lizzie? What's wrong? Where are you?" Miranda asked, concerned for her friends well-being.  
  
"Miranda I don't know where I am," Lizzie said, now fully bawling. "Miranda I need your help, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 11:00 PM, I just went to sleep."  
  
"Listen call my mom and tell her I'm spending the night at your house ok?"  
  
"Lizzie your mom has called here about five times looking for you!" Miranda screamed, Lizzie cringed at her high pitched voice.  
  
"Tell her that you found me and that I'm going to spend the night at your house ok? But Miranda, I have no clue where I am but I know I'm not in town anymore." Lizzie cried, the fact of not knowing where she was scared her.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie I'm gonna come find you." Miranda said, now more awake and alert.  
  
"All right, all I know is I'm somewhere in the back of some woods somewhere just outside town. Please come find me."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there sooner than you know," Miranda's voice had cut off. Lizzie looked down and saw a rat chewing at the phone wire.  
  
"Ewww!!" Lizzie screamed and ran out of the warehouse as fast as she could.  
  
She saw a log a little while's away from the building in which she would never return to and sat down and cried.  
  
Lizzie officially went into shock from the evening before just as Miranda got there. Miranda pulled up with Gordo in the passenger seat about 1 hour after the phone call.  
  
"Oh my god! Look there she is!" Miranda yelled as they pulled up to the log that Lizzie lay beside sleeping. "Gordo go get her, and be careful!" Miranda yelled as she pulled out some blankets, food, and water from the back of her trunk.  
  
Gordo walked up beside Lizzie being careful not to startle her and slowly put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Gordo's face.  
  
"No! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" Lizzie yelled at the site of Gordo. She shot up and ran a few feet until she collapsed and huddled into a ball.  
  
"Oh my god," Gordo said outloud to himself as he walked back up to Lizzie. "Lizzie? It's me, Gordo."  
  
Lizzie didn't move.  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie talk to me." Gordo moved closer to her and noticed her move slightly. Within minutes Lizzie's body was fully extended to the standing position. But again as soon as she saw Gordo's face, she ran. But this time towards the truck.  
  
When Miranda saw her running towards her she immediately dropped everything and got out of the car.  
  
Lizzie fell to the ground as if her bones were too weak to carry her.  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda yelled as she ran towards her. She saw Gordo running towards her from the opposite direction but told him to stop. "Lizzie? Lizzie are you okay? It's me Miranda."  
  
Lizzie lifted her head. "Miranda?"  
  
"Come on, let's get you into my car." Miranda helped Lizzie up and lead her towards the black Tiberon that Miranda's parents has bought her for her birthday. Her and Lizzie got into the back seat and Gordo slowly got into the driver's seat making sure that Lizzie didn't see his face.  
  
As they drove away from the wooded path which lead to the warehouse, Lizzie slowly began to think straight.  
  
"Lizzie what happened to you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Miranda, I, I, wait, who's driving?" Lizzie asked, trying to convert from Miranda's question.  
  
"It's Gordo, don't worry. Lizzie tell me what happened to you."  
  
"Miranda I was raped ok?!" All three of the friends were taken aback by Lizzie's outburtst.  
  
"Oh my god." Gordo said outloud to himself yet again.  
  
Miranda decided not to ask her any more questions for the rest of the night.  
  
Shortly after, both Lizzie and Miranda fell asleep, and Gordo continued to drive.  
  
More coming soon!!!! Review it PLLLEEEEAAAZZZEEE!!!!!!! hehe -Andi 


	13. It's Not Riley, It's Gordo

Hey guys! I just wanna let you know, there won't be any updates for a few days because I'm spending the day with my sister tomorrow and my friend might come up from New Jersey to visit me for a few days but once she leaves I'll be back to my normal schedule, until then, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN THIS DISCLAIMER!!!!!:-D  
  
Story:  
  
Gordo drove for about ten minutes until they were back in HillRidge, which from the border it wasn't a far drive to Miranda's house.  
  
All the way there Gordo couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Lizzie, his Lizzie. He was sure of who did this to her, Riley. His own flesh and blood.  
  
'God I could kill that fucking bastard.' He thought to himself. He could only imagine how Lizzie feels right now. Dirty, used, unworthy. He wuld talk her down when they got to Miranda's house.  
  
Within minutes they were there and Gordo pulled into the Sanchez' driveway.  
  
He turned around to the back seat to wake the girls up, or to wake Miranda up so she could wake Lizzie up.  
  
"Miranda, Miranda wake up." He shook Miranda's shoulder and she woke up almost instantly.  
  
"We're here already?" Miranda asked, still groggy.  
  
"Yeah, wake Lizzie up." Gordo said while getting out of the car.  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie it's me Miranda. Wake up," Miranda whispered, and Lizzie woke up almost as instantly as she had. "Lizzie are you okay?"  
  
Lizzie didn't answer, she just sat there staring at the back of the driver's seat.  
  
"Come on, let's get you inside." Miranda led her outside the truck and into her house while Gordo followed behind. They went upstairs into Miranda's room. Miranda told Gordo to wait outside her door until she called him.  
  
They both sat down on Lizzie's bed. "Lizzie, I want you to listen to me ok?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Was all Lizzie could say.  
  
"Listen, the next person who walks into this room will be Gordo ok? Not Riley, Gordo, ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie muttered.  
  
"All right Gordo, come on in." Miranda tried to put an emphasis on Gordo, and a second later he walked in the door. Lizzie looked over to him and shuddered but remembered what Miranda had said.  
  
Gordo slowly walked towards her. "Lizzie? Are you okay?"  
  
Lizzie didn't answer him. Instead, she shot up and ran towards him and started crying. Gordo pulled her into a hug and told her that eveyrthing would be all right. They stayed like that until Lizzie fell asleep, then Miranda and Gordo did too.  
  
Sorry that one was so short, I'll try to make the next one's longer! Review! -Andi 


	14. Trying To Move On

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the great reviews! Well here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Story: ((screw the disclaimer!!!))  
  
The next morneing Lizzie woke up in Miranda's bed. She knew exactly where she was and was no longer scared, though a little bit shaken up. She glanced over at the clock which read 2:38PM.  
  
Lizzie got out of the bed that Miranda had loaned to her for the night and walked towards a familiar pink bag on the floor. She opened it and it had all of her over night stuff, toothbrush, hair brush, clothes, etc. Apparently her mom had come while they were out and left it with Miranda's mom.  
  
Lizzie grabbed her bag and walked into Miranda's bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Ugh, I look like a mess." She said to herself, and began freshening up for the day.  
  
When she walked out of the bathroom she had on a white halter top and a black mini-skirt. She didn't bother to apply make-up but she did put her hair into a loose pony-tail, letting random strands of hair fall down her face.  
  
Lizzie could only vaguely remember the events of the previous night. All she remember was being in a car with Riley, then her mind struck a blank but she knew exactly what had happened to her. Riley invaded her body and forced her to have sex with him.  
  
Lizzie tried to get her mind off of Riley and walked downstairs to find Gordo asleep on the floor and Miranda on the couch.  
  
'Wow,' Lizzie thought to herself. 'They must have been up later than I expected.'  
  
She didn't want to disturb her best friend and boy friend so she decided to go back upstairs and turn on Miranda's CD Player. She flipped through Miranda's CD's and chose Simple Plan to listen to. The first song that came on was "Grow Up". [[A.n: I don't really know if that is the first song on the CD, but it is the first song on my playlist on Kazaa!]]  
  
This is who I am and this is what I like  
  
GC, Sum and Blink and MxPx rockin' my room.  
  
If you're lookin' for me I'll be at the show  
  
I can never find a better place to go  
  
Until the day I die  
  
I promise I won't change  
  
Lizzie laughed at how wrong this song was.  
  
'Please,' She thought to herself. 'No one can stay the same way forever!'  
  
Just as the chorus was coming on, Gordo walked into the room.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Did the music wake you?"  
  
"Thankfully!" Gordo yelled and he ran over to Lizzie and pulled her into the biggest hug she had ever gotten, and he had ever given, in their whole lives, followed by a soft kiss on her lips. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, lots," Lizzie paused. "Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah hun?" He responded.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
Gordo was hoping that that wasn't her question, but he answered it best he could.  
  
"Come here, sit down," They both sat down on Miranda's bed and Gordo continued. "Lizzie, I shouldn't have gave you the Okay to go with Riley yesterday."  
  
"Gordo don't make this like it's your fault." Lizzie said.  
  
"I know, I know. But after you guys left, he took you to a warehouse. Do you remember what happened there?" Gordo asked, tyring to find our more information than he already had.  
  
"All I remember is his dragging me into a room. I was trying to get out of there but he wouldn't let me. Then I draw a blank. But I know what he did to me."  
  
"Lizzie we have to tell someo,"  
  
"No!" Lizzie interrupted. "We can't."  
  
"Lizzie you need help. You were raped, that is a serious crime!"  
  
"Gordo, I don't want anyone to know. At least not yet." Lizzie got up from the bed and went to go sit down in Miranda's blow up chair but Gordo stopped her.  
  
"Lizzie, I know this is hard on you but you need to," Lizzie cut Gordo off again.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T GORDO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS!" Gordo took a step back and Lizzie calmed down for a minute. "Gordo you wouldn't even be able to imagine all the questions running through my mind. How hard it is to sort them all, how hard it is to deal with the whole situation. Hell I tried so hard this morning just to go on like any other normal morning, but I couldn't."  
  
Gordo waited a few seconds to speak. "You're right, I don't know how hard this is. I've never experianced this before. Lizzie just don't forget, you have tons of support. I'm here, Miranda's here, and you can talk to my parents if you like. They are sworn to secrecy with any patient, no matter how severe."  
  
Lizzie managed to get out a smile. "Thanks Gordo."  
  
"Anytime baby."  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie started.  
  
"Yeah McGuire?"  
  
Lizzie suddenly started crying again. "Gordo everytime I look at you, I don't see you."  
  
Gordo was confused. "Lizzie what do you mean you don't see me?"  
  
"I see HIM! And I remember last night. If I remember anything at all from last night it was me freaking out because I thought you were Riley. I didn't know it was you."  
  
"Lizzie you gotta know, I would never do anything to hurt you. And believe me, when we find that bastard who I am ashamed to say is my blood brother, I will teach him a lesson." This felt assuring to Lizzie. She was lucky to have such a good boy friend.  
  
"Gordo I feel so used. He only came here because he wanted, he wanted, he wanted me."  
  
"Listen," Gordo started. "Why don't we try to forget this for today. Let's go wake Miranda up."  
  
Together the two walked down the stairs hand-in-hand, knowing that everything would be all right.  
  
Here ya go! Another chappie! Like I may have said before, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. My grammar/spell check doesn't work and I am too lazy to check it myself! Hehe. REVIEW!!! -Andi 


	15. Sworn To Secrecy

Hey everyone! I'm back! Hehe, Thank you all fr your GREAT reviews! You guys are what keeps me going!! Well here's some more story!! Stay interested!!  
  
Ah screw the disclaimer!  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked downstairs and decided not to wake Miranda. They went into the kitchen and Gordo made them both breakfast.  
  
"Cheese omelet?" He asked, referring to if she wanted that for breakfast.  
  
"Yes please. I am hungary!" She repliedm holding her stomach.  
  
"Two cheese omelets coming right up!" Gordo made the omelets and the two sat down at Miranda's kitchen table where they found two notes. One from Miranda's mom and one from Lizzie's. They read the one from Miranda's first:  
  
Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo,  
  
I went out for the day. Help yourself to anything in the refridgerator.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie laughed because they had already done that. They continued reading the note:  
  
I won't be home until late. I love you all!  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Lizzie laughed. Miranda's mom was like Lizzie's second mom, same with Gordo. Everytime they come over she treats them like her own children.  
  
They read the note from Lizzie's mom next:  
  
Lizzie,  
  
I'm glad to hear you're safe and at Miranda's house. Mrs. Sanchez told me she would be going out so just call me if you need anything. Lizzie you can spend another night at Miranda's if you'd like. Tell Gordo and Miranda I said "hi".  
  
Love, Mom  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo called.  
  
"Hmm?" She answered while taking a bite of her omelet.  
  
"I know we said we weren't going to talk about this today, but I strongly think you need to see a doctor. I mean what if your," He stopped and cringed. "What if your pregnant?"  
  
"Gordo, I'm not, trust me. It's called morning sickness which," Gordo cut her off.  
  
"Which starts about two months into the pregnancy. Lizzie I think you should see a doctor."  
  
"Ok," Lizzie agreed. "I'll see a doctor."  
  
Gordo gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's my girl."  
  
Just then, Miranda walked into the room after she woke up to them talking. "Lizzie! You're up!"  
  
"Hey Miranda." Lizzie walked over to her best friend and gave her a hug.  
  
"How you feeling?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Better, I'm going to go see a doctor." She stated, looking at Gordo.  
  
"That's good." Miranda said while rubbing her eyes in tiredness.  
  
"Today." Lizzie said. Gordo got a smile on his face, he was proud of his girl friend for handling this situation so well.  
  
"Oh, then I should go get dressed right?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call my doctor now to make an appointment." Lizzie walked over to Miranda's phone and dialed her doctor's number.  
  
"Dr. Woodward's office, how may I help you?" The receptionist said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, I'd like to make an appointment for Elizabeth McGuire with Dr. Woodward please." Lizzie said over the phone.  
  
"When would you like this appointment for?" The receptionist asked.  
  
"Today."  
  
"Let me see if we have any openings," Lizzie waited for a few minutes as the receptionist flipped through her appointment book.. As she started speaking again Lizzie became more alert. "We have one opening in twenty minutes if you'd like."  
  
"Yes. Thank you," Lizzie hung up the phone and turned to Gordo. "I'm going in twenty minutes."  
  
"Oh, ok, well then we better go get ready." Gordo said, heading towards his stuff.  
  
"I'm already ready," Lizzie said while sitting on the couch. "It's you and Miranda who have to get ready."  
  
"Right, well then I'll just go upstairs." Gordo headed towards the stairs and into Miranda's room. He knocked on her bathroom door lightly.  
  
"Yeah?" Miranda said in response to the knock.  
  
"Hurry up in getting ready we're leaving in fifteen minutes." Gordo said through the door.  
  
"All right I'll be out soon."  
  
Gordo left the room and walked to the main bathroom at the end of the hallway. He got dresses out of yesterday's clothes and combed his hair and he was finished. He walked back downstairs to where Lizzie was when he left her. He found her there, in the same position he left her in.  
  
"Hey Liz." He greeted as he plopped down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Where's Miranda?" She asked, looking back towards the stairs.  
  
"Getting ready," Gordo paused for a second then called to her. "Miranda!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Miranda called back from upstairs. Once she had finally came, the trio left for Dr. Woodward's office.  
  
They were silent in the car ride there. Nobody knew what to say. Miranda and Gordo both knew that Lizzie was upset so they decided not to bring up her situation until they got into the doctor's office. Once they arrived, the receptionist that Lizzie talked to earlier gave her a form to fill out. Once she completed it they were allowed to go in to see Dr. Woodward.  
  
"Well what's the problem today Lizzie?" Dr. Woodward asked, as if nothing at all was wrong.  
  
"Dr. Woodward," Gordo called. "Are you sworn to secrecy on the patient's situations?"  
  
"Yes I am. Now what seems to be the problem Lizzie?" Dr. Woodward asked once more.  
  
"Are you sure you're sworn to secrecy?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie, I swear on it, I cannot tell a soul."  
  
"Ok, well, Dr. Woodward, I was, I was," Lizzie paused as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I was raped."  
  
Dr. Woodward clasped his hands to his mouth. "Are you okay Lizzie?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," She lied. "I was just wondering if you could run a few tests to see if I was pregnant or anything."  
  
"Why sure, sure we can. But we are going to need consent from your parents." He stated.  
  
"No. I don't want them to know. Dr. Woodward you said you are sworn to secrecy." Lizzie reminded him.  
  
"You're right, I did say that. All right, we'll run some tests but your little friends cannot be in here during that time." Dr. Woodward ordered and soon after, Gordo and Miranda left the waiting room.  
  
It didn't take too long for Dr. Woodward to run the tests, only about a half hour. [[A.n: I don't know if that is the exact time, I'm just guessing.]] When Lizzie came out she looked as normal as ever, like nothing had ever happened to her.  
  
"Well?" Gordo said as he popped up.  
  
"What happened?" Miranda added.  
  
"Well, he said I'm not pregnant," Lizzie said, then waited for Gordo to stop thenking the lord. "He said I would have to wait until tomorrow to find out any other results they find."  
  
"Like what?" Gordo asked.  
  
"He didn't say, but it can't be THAT bad." Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo walked back to the car and drove back to Miranda's house. When they got there, Gordo and Lizzie showed Miranda the notes that their parents had left them and Lizzie and Miranda agreed that she was going to stay one more night. Gordo was staying too. 


	16. A Soping Shirt From A Scared Best Friend

Hey everyone! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for! The BIGGEST event in the story happens here! So watch for it!  
  
Disclaimer: In the last chapter, I owned Dr. Woodward.  
  
Story:  
  
All that afternoon Gordo and Miranda tried to get Lizzie's mind off of what other results there might be. They tried playing video games, watching movies, going to the movies, talking to people on the computer, playing board games, but none of these seemed to work.  
  
"Guys I NEED to know those results! Tomorrow is too far away!" Lizzie yelled in aggrivation.  
  
Gordo tried to calm her down. "Lizzie loo, it's already 8:30PM. We'll be going to bed soon and before you know it Dr. Woodward will be calling saying that there is nothing wrong with you."  
  
"Thanks Gordo. That makes me feel a whole lot better." Lizzie said, then they all agreed to let the subject go for the night and decided to watch another movie, Pirates Of The Carribean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl [[A.n: I know it didn't come out on DVD/VHS yet but I LOVED that movie. So far I saw it about 11 times in the theatres! Damn Orlando Bloom is hott!!]]  
  
After the movie was over they all decided to go to bed. Lizzie would sleep in Miranda's room again and Miranda and Gordo would sleep in the living room. They all got washed up for the night, said their good nights and went off to sleep. That is one of them did. Miranda and Gordo decided to stay up to talk.  
  
Gordo was half asleep when he heard his name being called. "Gordo?"  
  
"Hmm?" He responded sleepily.  
  
"I'm scared." Miranda said quietly.  
  
Gordo got up from his sleeping position into an upright position. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What if Lizzie's not okay? I mean, what possible results could there be?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know, but don't worry. She's all right. She didn't act any different today did she?"  
  
"That's just it Gordo. She's trying to act as normal as possible," Miranda paused. "I'm scared for her." Out of the blue, Miranda started crying silently. When Gordo realized this he went up on the couch and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay," He said trying to calm her. "Lizzie's going to be all right then everything will go back to the way it originally was. Why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
Miranda wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve and looked over at Gordo's.  
  
"Sorry." She said, laughing.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked, then looked at his shirt sleeve which was sopping wet.  
  
He walked over to his bag and pulled out another shirt. "I come prepared."  
  
Miranda laughed and rolled over to fall asleep. Gordo changed his shirt in the livingroom since he's a guy and Miranda has seen him without his shirt lots of times. Once he was done changing, he climbed into his sleeping bag and fell fast asleep.  
  
That night he dreamed the most horrific dream . . .  
  
**Gordo's Dream ((In Gordo's P.O.V))**  
  
Lizzie and I were in some sort of colorful room, I don't know where and I don't know why. But all of a sudden, Lizzie got up and started walking away from me. I called for her but she would not listen or turn back. She just kept walking until she was out of grasp, out of my sight.  
  
**Gordo's Dream Ends**  
  
The next morning Lizzie woke up first again. She did her normal morning routine. She got an outfit out of her overnight bag and headed for Miranda's bathroom. She took a long shower to soothe herself and to relax herself. When she got out she changed into blue jean capris and a white plain tank top. She did her hair the same was as the previous day, in a loose bun with pieces of hair falling randomly down her face.  
  
Lizzie walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. It was 11:13, the doctor's office would be open by now. She walked over to Miranda's phone and dialed the number. The same receptionist picked up who did yesterday.  
  
"Dr. Woodwards office, how may I help you?" She said yet again.  
  
"Hi I would like the results from Elizabeth McGuire tests done yesterday." Lizzie stated.  
  
"One moment please," The receptionist, who Lizzie learned her name was Julie, put her on hold. When she came off hold it was not Julie. It was Dr. Woodward.  
  
"Lizzie I would like you to come down to my office so we can talk." He said in a very serious tone.  
  
"Can I bring my friends?" Lizzie asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a half hour. Bye Dr. Woodward." Lizzie hung up the phone and went downstairs to wake Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Guys," She called. "Wake up." Miranda woke up to her call but Gordo did not, and she knew the exact thing that would.  
  
Lizzie bent down so she could reach Gordo and kissed him passionately on the lips, he woke up instantly.  
  
"Whoa," he said. "If I get to wake up to that every morning I'm defenitely marrying you." He teased.  
  
Lizzie hit him on the head with a pillow. "Get up we're leaving soon."  
  
"Where? Doctors?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I called and Dr. Woodward told me to come."  
  
"Ok, well I'll be ready soon." Gordo said while getting out of his sleeping bag. Miranda had already gone upstairs to get ready. Gordo walked past Lizzie and followed Miranda upstairs. Lizzie plopped herself on the couch and asked questions to herself.  
  
'I wonder why he sounded so serious? Is there anything wrong with me? If so what? Will I be okay? Is it cureable?' As all these questions wandered aimlessly around Lizzie's mind, Gordo had already gotten ready and back downstairs with Lizzie.  
  
"You got ready that quick?" Lizzie asked Gordo in dis-belief.  
  
"Well you know I didn't have a THING to do with my hair!" Gordo said imitating a girl and doing the hand motions for it too. This made Lizzie laugh. She was happy to be with Gordo.  
  
Right then, Miranda had gotten downstairs.  
  
'Had it been a half hour already?' Lizzie asked herself. The three yet again got into Miranda's Black Tiberon and drove to Dr. Woodward's office.  
  
When they got there Dr. Woodward was waiting for them in the waiting room. Apparantly he cancelled all appointments for that day and was not making anymore. He lead the three to a back room that neither of them had even been in before. They all sat down as Dr. Woodward paced around the room.  
  
"Lizzie, I have good news, and I have bad news." Dr. Woodward said, still pacing the room.  
  
"Dr. Woodward could you please sit down? You're making me dizzy." Lizzie said while holding her head.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." Dr. Woodward sat in a chair across from Lizzie.  
  
"So what's the good news?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, the good news is, you're officially not pregnant." This came as a relief to Lizzie, but more to Gordo. He didn't want Lizzie to have any other guy's baby but his.  
  
"Do I want to hear the bad news?" Lizzie asked, almost cringing.  
  
"Lizzie," Dr. Woodward took a deep sigh. "Apparantly, the man who raped you was HIV positive."  
  
Gordo and Miranda gasped but Lizzie just held her head down.  
  
"Do I have," Lizzie started.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie. We believe you have AIDS." 


	17. Look To The Sky

Hey everyone! I decided not to be evil anymore and give you more chapters!! Hehe, since most of you stated that you wanted them, some more nicer than others of course. Well here you go!  
  
Well here's this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I own Dr. Woodward though.  
  
Lizzie looked at Dr. Woodward with mo expression on her face. A few minutes had passed since anyone decided to say anything.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo started. "It's okay, we can get through this." Gordo attempted to put his arm around her but she pushed him away.  
  
"No, don't touch me," She said, still expressionless. "I just, I need to think." Lizzie got up and walked out of the office and Miranda tried to follow her, but Gordo told her not to.  
  
"Miranda, I think she just wants to be alone right now," He said, then turned to Dr. Woodward. "How long?" He asked.  
  
"How long what?" Dr. Woodward asked back.  
  
"Come on, you know that every AIDS victim doesn't live past ten, maybe fifteen since diagnosed. How long?" Gordo asked once more.  
  
"Mr. Gordon," Dr. Woodward started. "You can't tell how long an AIDS victim will live."  
  
"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" By this time, tears were streaming down both Gordo's and Miranda's faces. "I want to know how long Lizzie will be with me."  
  
"Mr. Gordon, I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can tell you. All I can say is, on average an AIDS victim lives 7.5 years." [[A.n: Please no one correct me on this one because I made it up because I couldn't find it on the internet!]]  
  
Gordo stormed out of the room and went to look for Lizzie, with Miranda following him.  
  
"Gordo wait!" Miranda called out, but he just ignored her. "Gordo!"  
  
"WHAT?!" He snapped. Miranda got scared and ran in front of him, going to look for Lizzie herself.  
  
Gordo slumped in a seat in the waiting room. He knew he had gone overboard in snapping at Miranda like that, and there was no excuse for it. He waited there for a few minutes then joined Miranda to go and find Lizzie.  
  
Miranda searched frantically around the building for Lizzie, but there was no sign of her.  
  
She saw a patch of woods right along the other side of the parking lot and decided to look for her there, and luckily, she found Lizzie sitting on a log just looking up at the sky.  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda walked towards her and sat down next to her on the log.  
  
"Miranda?" Lizzie called as Miranda sat down.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wonder what it's like up there." Lizzie said, still looking up at the sky.  
  
"Like up where?" Miranda asked, now looking up at the sky as well.  
  
"In heaven." Lizzie said simply. Miranda also wondered this too sometimes, but never knew the converstaion would come up so quickly.  
  
"It's peaceful, everyone gets along and is happy. No one fight. No one wins, no one loses." Miranda explained.  
  
"It's perfect," a familiar male voice added, then he sat down on the other side of Lizzie. "Just like you are." There was an awkward silence between the three until Gordo decided to speak up again. "Miranda, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure," Miranda said while getting up. "We'll be right back okay Lizzie?"  
  
"Uh huh." Lizzie responded, still looking at the sky.  
  
Gordo and Miranda walked a little deeper into the woods until Gordo found another log to sit down on.  
  
He turned to Miranda and started to speak. "Miranda I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" She asked, trying to be oblivious.  
  
"For snapping at you back there in the waiting room, it was uncalled for." He said very sincerely.  
  
"It's okay, I mean look at the situation. Man things couldn't get any worse." Miranda hung her head down.  
  
"So we're cool?" Gordo asked, a tint of hope in his voice.  
  
"Of course! When are we ever not?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well there WAS that one time when you," Gordo started, but didn't finish because he knew Miranda could pin him to the ground in a heart beat if she wanted to.  
  
"Hey let's get back to Lizzie, make sure she's okay." Miranda proposed, then the two got up and walked to to Lizzie who was still indeed, looking at the sky.  
  
Sorry it's so short!! Hey if you guys want a hint for what's going to happen, just give me your email in the review and I will email it to you just in case there are some who don't want a hint! Review!! 


	18. The Truth Comes Out

All right everyone, I don't normally do this but today I am doing "Thank You's" to the reviewers, just because I've been getting do many awesome reviews for this story! And all my others!  
  
Thnk You's- ((Well, most of them are thank you's anyway))  
  
Baby_Bunnie ((I gotta give you the first one!)) - Girl you are the BEST! I gotta tell ya, your probably the person who most often reads my stories! Thank you so much for all your reviews! You are really nice and cool, talk to ya later!  
  
Lizzie Lover- Girl I don't know who you think you are comin' off like that. Like one of my reviewers said earlier, it's FICTION. It doesn't have to be real! And if you read in earlier chapters, my spell/grammar check is broken and I'm dyslexic so I have a hard time checking for spelling and grammar myself so chill back and concentrate on the story more or less the mistakes.  
  
Purplerks- Im so glad you like my story! I know I could be more accurate with this but I wouldn't know what to do with all the extra chapters until they would actually find out that she has AIDS! So I kinda took a shortcut, hehe. Thanks for the review!  
  
Starry Dreamer- Ok, Im not a perfect writer! But if you want to believe that then go right ahead! Hehe, I try to be as good as I can though. But I'm glad you think I'm really good!  
  
Ok, onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Riley, come to think of it, I don't want to own him anymore! Any one wanna buy him?  
  
Story:  
  
After staring at the sky for about ten minutes, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo get up and went to Miranda's car.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo called softly while Miranda was getting in the driver's seat on the other side of the car. "Are you ok?"  
  
Lizzie responded almost instantly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Never been better."  
  
Gordo found that hard to believe. But decided not to press more into the matter since it might upset Lizzie.  
  
All the way back to Miranda's house, no onw made a sound. Miranda thought that bringing up the matter of Lizzie having AIDS would upset her, and figured there was nothing else to talk about, and Gordo just sat there absorbing all the information of that day.  
  
Gordo was awoken from his daze when Lizzie waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Gordo? Are you awake?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh!" Gordo jumped, waking from his daze. "Sorry."  
  
Gordo got out of the car and the three walked inside, and into Miranda's livingroom. After getting settled Miranda decided to bring up the subject.  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda started, almost afraid to ask her question. "Are you gonna, ummm, are you gonna tell your, your parents?"  
  
Lizzie eyes went wide. She hadn't thought about that yet.  
  
"No, at least not today anyways." Lizzie looked down at her feet.  
  
"Baby, you have to tell them. I mean, they're your parents. They need to know." Gordo chimed in, but Lizzie still didn't agree.  
  
"Gordo, do you know what it will do to them if they find out that I'm going to die soon?" Those words made Gordo cringe, and they didn't make Lizzie feel like a day at the park either.  
  
Miranda decided to speak up. "Don't talk like that Lizzie! You're not going to, to, you're not going to die."  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie got up from her spot near Gordo and sat down by Miranda and gave her a hug. "We all die. Everyone. It just so happens that my time will be a little sooner than everyone elses."  
  
A tear fell down Miranda's cheek when Lizzie spoke those words. Lizzie looked over to where she previously sat and saw that Gordo had left.  
  
Miranda pushed on Lizzie's back to get her up. "Go get him." She commanded.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lizzie ran out the door and saw Gordo walking halfway down the street.  
  
"Gordo!" She called out to him, but he did not respond. He turned a corner into a driveway and headed into the back yard.  
  
Lizzie followed him into the backyard and sat down next to him on a swinging bench.  
  
"Gordo why'd you leave?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie, you were talking about you dying, and soon. Sooner than everyone else, sooner than me," A tear formed in Gordo's eye and rolled down his cheek. Lizzie wiped it away as he began to speak again. "Lizzie, I just can't stand the thought of losing you. It would kill me if I lost you."  
  
"Gordo, you're not going to lose me. Not for a long time. I mean, some AIDS victims live 10 or 15 years after being diagnosed." Lizzie informed him.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo called.  
  
"Yeah?" She responded.  
  
"This doesn't seem to bother you much."  
  
"Well," Lizzie paused for a second. "Because it doesn't. I'm not afraid of dying."  
  
There was a long "lul" between the two for a few minutes until Lizzie decided to speak up.  
  
"Gordo, I think we should go back to Miranda's." Lizzie suggested.  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
Hand-in-Hand, the two walked back to Miranda's house to find her sitting on her couch just staring out into space.  
  
"Miranda? Are you awake?" Gordo asked as he and Lizzie walked into the living room. Miranda jerked her head back startled.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She said.  
  
"Guys, I've made a decision." Lizzie announced.  
  
"What? What is it?" Gordo asked, anxious to hear the news.  
  
"I'm going to tell my parents, today. But I want you guys to be with me."  
  
"Yeah, of course." Miranda jumped off of the couch and the three walked to Lizzie's house.  
  
"Lizzie, are you sure this is what you want?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Gordo I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. Besides, I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later."  
  
Just as Lizzie spoke those words, they reached the front porch to the McGuire house.  
  
"All right, here goes nothing," Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo walked up the stairs and into the house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Lizzie called. Mrs. McGuire ran up to her.  
  
"Lizzie! I feel like I haven't seen you in days!" Mrs. McGuire shreiked.  
  
"You havent," Lizzie informed her. "I've been at Miranda's for the past three nights."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mom, there's something I need to tell you. I think you should sit down," Lizzie led her mom and her friends into the livingroom where they all were seated except for Lizzie and Gordo. "Where's dad?"  
  
"Let me go get him," Jo got up off the couch and headed towards the stairs. "Should I get Matt too?" Lizzie shook her head yes.  
  
"Lizzie, I can't believe you're going to tell them." Miranda said getting off the couch.  
  
"I have to. They need to know." Just then, Jo, Sam, and Matt came down the stairs and sat down in the livingroom.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Matt," Lizzie started. "What I'm about to tell you, well, it's bad. Really bad."  
  
"Well tell us sweetheart," Lizzie's Dad said. "I'm sure whatever it is we can work it out."  
  
"Yeah, I mean it can't be any worse than that time that girl followed you around day in and day out and acted just like you just because you were her "role model"," Matt teased. Lizzie gave him a glare. "Sorry." He muttered.  
  
"Ok, well, Mom, Dad, Matt, I was, I was," Lizzie hesitated and turned around to face Gordo.  
  
"Tell them." He whispered, then turned her back around.  
  
"Ok, I was, I was, raped." She finally said and everyone just sat there mortified.  
  
"Lizzie, oh my god my baby!" Mrs. McGuire jumped up and pulled Lizzie into a huge hug, tears filling her eyes. Lizzie pushed her away.  
  
"Mom, that's not all of it." Jo sat back down as Lizzie continued her announcement. "I went to see a doctor. He said that I have, that I have AIDS."  
  
Here you go! Another chappie! Enjoy!!! R&R!!! -Andi 


	19. Broken Hearts

Hey guys. I'm not gonna do too much of an intro cause I'm running short for time. There just aren't enough hours in the day!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Riley, but I don't wanna!  
  
Story:  
  
**Previously**  
  
"Ok, well, Mom, Dad, Matt, I was, I was," Lizzie hesitated and turned around to face Gordo.  
  
"Tell them." He whispered, then turned her back around.  
  
"Ok, I was, I was, raped." She finally said and everyone just sat there mortified.  
  
"Lizzie, oh my god my baby!" Mrs. McGuire jumped up and pulled Lizzie into a huge hug, tears filling her eyes. Lizzie pushed her away.  
  
"Mom, that's not all of it." Jo sat back down as Lizzie continued her announcement. "I went to see a doctor. He said that I have, that I have AIDS."  
  
**Currently**  
  
Mrs. McGuire's hands clasped to her mouth and her father sat there mortified. The only person who moved was Lizzie. Once she made the announcement she spun around to run away but Gordo's embrace caught her. [[A.n: I got that from 'A Walk To Remember']] She stood in his arms for what seemed like hours but it was only seconds.  
  
Jo was silently crying to herself as her husband tried to comfort her. Matt just sat there, unable to move.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo whispered. "Do you want to get some air?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda walked outside and sat on the bench that resided on the McGuire's front porch. Once they got there, Lizzie started crying.  
  
"In can't believe I told them," Lizzie said through tears. "I ruined their lives. They will never be able to live through this any better than I will be able to."  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie. Listen to me," Gordo turned her face towards his. "You're doing great through all of this. I can't believe how well you've been doing. You've been on a normal routine. You're going to be fine."  
  
"What about when I die? Huh? Or when I start getting sick? It's only a matter of time before that happens." Gordo and Miranda tried hard to hold back tears and be strong for Lizzie. Gordo succeeded, but Miranda didn't.  
  
"Lizzie, don't talk like that," Miranda commanded, her eyes almost as tear stained red as Lizzie's. "Saying you'll die is only going to make it happen faster."  
  
"But I will, I know I will. There's no doubt that I won't."  
  
Gordo couldn't take it anymore. He needed time for himself to think.  
  
He jumped out of the seat next to Lizzie and ran, he just ran. He ddn't know where he was going, or when he's get there, but he didn't care. Anywhere was better than hearing about Lizzie dieing.  
  
After about five minutes of running, he reached the park, the perfect place to think.  
  
He sat down on one of the swings and just started crying. And that's where he sat until dawn.  
  
As Gordo ran off Lizzie got confused.  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie said, now free of tears. "Why'd he run off?"  
  
"Lizzie, all this talk about you, about you, dieing, Lizzie we don't want you to leave. Or talk like you are."  
  
"But Miranda, I need him right now. When he ran off, it was like he was running away from me." Lizzie set her back against the back of the swinging bench and sighed. "It's like he doesn't want to be with me anymore."  
  
"Liz, do you want me to talk to him?" Miranda asked, slightly mad at Gordo for running off like that.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to be there." Lizzie pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Who you calling?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Gordo, I want to know where he is." Just then, he picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gordo! Where are you?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"I'm at the park." He told her.  
  
"Gordo I need to talk to you. I," Gordo cut her off.  
  
"Not now Lizzie. I don't think I would be able to look at you right now." Lizzie's heart jumped out of her chest. He hurt her, and at the time she needed him most. Lizzie dropped her cell phone to the ground and began crying. Miranda picked it up.  
  
"Gordo what the hell did you tell her?"  
  
There was no answer. Gordo had hung up.  
  
"Lizzie, what did he tell you?" Miranda asked, more calmly than when she had asked Gordo.  
  
"He said he doesn't think he would be able to look at me right now." Lizzie sobs softened.  
  
"Oh that little. Lizzie where is he?"  
  
"He's at the park. Why?"  
  
"Do you think you'll be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" Miranda asked her, making sure it was okay before she left.  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "Yeah, yeah I'll be okay."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back in a few." Miranda jumped from the swinging bench and into her car, and drove to the park where she found Gordo still sitting on a swing.  
  
Miranda got out of her car with her fists clenched she walked up to Gordo and when he stood up to agknowledge her she slapped him.  
  
"What the!" He yelled, but then realized why she had done what she did. "I guess I deserved that didn't I?"  
  
"Damn right and if I should say I think you deserve another one. But I'll spare you one," Miranda had cooled off a little and now spoke in a calmer voice. "Gordo why'd you do that to her?"  
  
"Miranda like you don't know! You wanted just as much as I did to get out of there and spare yourself from the hurt! I'm just the one that took the action." Gordo explained. But to Miranda, that was not the right thing to say.  
  
"Like hell I wanted to get out of there! You're talking about sparing YOURSELF from the hurt! How about sparing LIZZIE from the hurt! You know, the girl who got RAPED and IS going to die. Whether we like it or not." Miranda sat down on a swing next to Gordo.  
  
"I know, I know. It's just, when I see her, it just reminds me of what's going to happen." Gordo held his head down. "I'm selfish. I'm a selfish jerk. I'm putting my own feeling before Lizzie's and hers are what matters right now."  
  
"Now there's the Gordo we all know and love." Miranda smiled and Gordo smiled back.  
  
"I really hurt her didn't I?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, you did. Enough to make her cry." Gordo's heart broke over this. Never once in his life had he made Lizzie cry.  
  
"Wanna give me a ride back to her place?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going back there anyway so let's go." Miranda and Gordo got into Miranda's car and drove to Lizzie's. When they got there, Lizzie was still sitting on her porch, blankly staring at the starlit sky.  
  
When she noticed that Gordo was there she jumped. Lizzie just sat there silent and Gordo shoved his hands in his pockets and swayed back and forth, rolling on the bottom of his heels.  
  
"Lizzie I'm sorry," He said. "I shoudn't have said what I did."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can look at you right now." Lizzie got up to walk inside but he called to her again.  
  
"Lizzie! I'm sorry. I put my own feeling before yours and I shoudn't have done that. Right now, yours come first." Lizzie stood there, her back facing him. She din't know what to do. If she kept walking, she'd have to confront her parents, but if she turned around, she'd have to confront Gordo. Which was worse?  
  
She turned around.  
  
Haha!! I love keeping you guys in SUSPENCE!! Hehe, hey check my other story, it's called 'Contest'. Well, It's not really a story yet. Just check it out, you'll see what it is! R&R! -Andi 


	20. The Beginning Of The End

Hey everyone! I decided to cut you a break and update . . .hehe. Oh! And no one emailed me yet for 'Contest'. I thought it was a good idea but if I don't get any emails within like the next two weeks, I'm taking it off. So yea, here's the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I see nothing, I know nothing.  
  
Story:  
  
**Previously**  
  
"Lizzie I'm sorry," He said. "I shoudn't have said what I did."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can look at you right now." Lizzie got up to walk inside but he called to her again.  
  
"Lizzie! I'm sorry. I put my own feeling before yours and I shoudn't have done that. Right now, yours come first." Lizzie stood there, her back facing him. She din't know what to do. If she kept walking, she'd have to confront her parents, but if she turned around, she'd have to confront Gordo. Which was worse?  
  
She turned around.  
  
**Currently**  
  
All Lizzie saw was a tear stained face. One that was hurt, and scared.  
  
"Gordo, I don't think I can look at you right now." Lizzie turned back around and walked inside, surprised to find that her parents were sleeping. Matt tried to confront Lizzie as little as possible.  
  
"Miranda, what do I do?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Well, just give her some time. She'll cool off. Then try talking to her. Or try talking to her online," Miranda began to think. "That way, if she yells at you, you wont have to see her face. Or hear her."  
  
"Now that's not what I want and you know it." Gordo said sternly. It almost scared Miranda.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if Lizzie's okay," Miranda walked up the stairs and stopped once she reached the door and turned around. "I suggest you go online."  
  
Miranda walked inside the house and dissappeared from Gordo's view.  
  
Gordo turned from his spot and started to walk home. When he got there, no one was home. He wasn't surprised. With his parents both being psychiatrists they were barely ever home.  
  
Gordo walked over to his computer and did as Miranda told him to. He signed on.  
  
**At Lizzie's**  
  
Lizzie was upstairs when Miranda found her. She was on the computer typing rapidly to someone online.  
  
"Is that Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie turned her head to Miranda. "Close enough to it."  
  
"Lizzie, is it,"  
  
"Yeah. It's him. It's Riley."  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda pulled a chair next to Lizzie's. "Gordo is nothing like Riley. Gordo cares about you. He loves you and just wants what's best for you."  
  
"Oh, so telling ke he didn'y think he could look at me is best for me?" Lizzie defended.  
  
"He didn't mean it. And he is really sorry." Miranda looked over at the screen when an IM popped up.  
  
Player4Lyf: Lizzie I am really sorry for what I did to you.  
  
Angel_Baby217: No you're not. You're just saying that! If you were sorry you wouldn't have done what you did.  
  
Player4Lyf: I wasn't thinking. I was stupid.  
  
Angel_Baby217: Yeah, well, because of you, I'M GOING TO DIE  
  
Player4Lyf: What? What do you mean?  
  
Angel_Baby217: Oh like you don't know? I have AIDS Riley. AIDS!  
  
Player4Lyf: Oh my god, Liz I'm sorry!  
  
Lizzie got tired of talking to Rilaey and blocked him, for good.  
  
"Liz, are you going to, tell the police or the authorities?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No," Lizzie started. "There's no point in making a scene. Besides, he's going to die anyway. Because if I have AIDS, then he does too."  
  
"You make a good point," Miranda looked back over to the computer and saw that Gordo was online, but he wasn't saying anything. "Hey can I talk to someone from your buddy list? I'll tell them it's me."  
  
Lizzie got out of the chair. "Sure."  
  
Miranda sat down and double clicked on Gordo's screen name.  
  
Angel_Baby217: Hey Gordo.  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: Hey, you're talking to me. . .  
  
Angel_Baby217: Oh this isn't Lizzie. It's Miranda.  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: Oh, hey, is she there?  
  
Angel_Baby217: Yeah she's standing right here.  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: Can I talk to her?  
  
Angel_Baby217: Hold on.  
  
Miranda looked up at Lizzie who nodded yes.  
  
Angel_Baby217: Yeah, here she is.  
  
Miranda got up and Lizzie say down.  
  
Angel_Baby: Hey  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: Hey baby  
  
Angel_Baby217: Y'know, you really hurt me by what you said.  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: I know, and I'm sorry. I put my feelings before yours and I shouldn't have. Right now you're the most important thing in the world to me.  
  
Angel_Baby217: But why?  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: Well, because you're my girl, and I love you.  
  
Angel_Baby217: No I mean why did you say that?  
  
LizziesMyBaby217: Because I knew if I saw your face, and the hurt in your eyes, it would just make me break down and hurt even more about what's happened to you. And I didn't want that to happen. But now, the only thing in the world that matters to me is you. I love you. Will you forgive me?  
  
Angel_Baby217: Ok, I forgive you. Just promise never to hurt me like that again.  
  
LizziesMyBaby217: I promise.  
  
Angel_Baby217: All right, well, I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later. Come on over if you want. Love you.  
  
Lizzie signed off her screen name and turned to Miranda. "Do you think he'll come?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
**At Gordo's**  
  
Lizzie signed off and so did Gordo. He got on his shoes and jacket and walked down to her house. It was dark so he couldn't really see where he was going, but Gordo had walked there so much he had muscle memory.  
  
I knocked on the door and Matt opened it.  
  
"Hey Gordo." He greeted in a very dull voice.  
  
"What's up little man?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, thinking." Matt motioned for me to come in and we both sat down on the couch.  
  
"What about?"  
  
There was a pause before he answered. "You know, Lizzie and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, it tough isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, she's my sister and I love her. I don't want her to die." Gordo was shocked. Not once in his or Matt's life had he heard Matt say he loved his sister.  
  
"Yeah, well, none of us do. But there's nothing we can do about it," Tears started to swell up behind Gordo's eyes as he knew what he was going to say. "There's no cure for AIDS."  
  
"You're right. Listen why don't you go up and see Lizzie. I think she needs you right now." Matt suggested.  
  
"All right," Gordo got up and started to walk away, but turned around. "You gonna be okay little guy?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." Gordo turned back around, leaving Matt sitting alone on the couch.  
  
Gordo walked upstairs and hesitated before knocking on her door. As he was about to knock, it swung open, with Miranda standing on the other side of the doorframe.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Miranda said, with a very saddened look on her face.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Here, come in and listen." Miranda led Gordo into the bedroom where they could hear Lizzie throwing up in the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my god what happened?" Gordo asked.  
  
Miranda turned him towards the computer. "Read."  
  
[[A.n: What Gordo reads is on Miranda's screen name]]  
  
HispanicChic74: What is up with you?  
  
Player4Lyf: What? Who are you?  
  
HispanicChic74: Miranda, Lizzie's best friend.  
  
Player4Lyf: Oh, you.  
  
HispanicChic74: Yeah, me. Now what was up with the apology?  
  
Player4Lyf: Actually, I'm not sorry anymore. I'm glad I did what I did.  
  
HispanicChic74: What the fuck? You little bastard!  
  
Player4Lyf: The way I see it, if she dies, then so be it. Good riddens.  
  
Player4Lyf has signed off 9:34:04.  
  
"Oh my god that ass hole." Gordo was raging fume. He literally wanted to kill Riley, even if he was his brother.  
  
"Yeah, when me and Riley were done talking Lizzie just got so sick that she felt naucious. I think it also might be from, well, you know."  
  
"Oh my god." Gordo looked down and shook his head. Just then, Lizzie came out of the bathroom.  
  
There you go everyone!! Long enough? Hehe, I hope so! Well, check out my story 'Contest' and if you're interested, do what it says! Hehe, til' next time!  
  
-Andi 


	21. Shopping For Prom Dresses

Hey everyone! Me again and back to updating! I only got one email for 'Contest' so far! I expected more from you guys! Especially my regular readers! Hehe, well, here's the new chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: Uuuuhhhh  
  
Story:  
  
Matt sat downstairs on the couch once Gordo went upstaors. He reached between the cushions of the couch and pulled out a journal and began to write.  
  
'Dear Journal,  
  
Hey, it's me again. Man, I can't handle all this right now. My sister got raped and has AIDS. This isn't supposed to happen to her. She's too nice. Just because she makes fun of me non stop doesn't make her a bad person. Does it? No, I didn't think so. Well, I'm gonna crash now. Til' next time,  
  
-Matt  
  
Lizzie came out of the bathroom with a very sick look on her face. Gordo ran up to her.  
  
"Baby are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"No," Lizzie moaned. "I felt sick. But now, now I'm feeling better."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Miranda spoke up. "Oh my god Lizzie we totally forgot!"  
  
"What Miranda?" Lizzie asked, still looking sick.  
  
"The senior prom! It's in two weeks!" Miranda yelled. Lizzie got excited.  
  
[[A.n: I know that it hasn't been THAT long since that summer and they haven't went to school, well I think they did once, but I'm going somewhere with this. And sadly, the story is ending soon.]]  
  
"Oh my god! I totally forgot! Miranda, we have to get our dresses!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo called. "You're going with me, right?"  
  
"Of course Gordo. I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else." Lizzie walked over to her boy friend and gave him a hug.  
  
"Lizzie is the mall still open?" Miranda asked.  
  
"The mall is open all night. Let's go!" The three walked out of Lizzie's bedroom. "You two go downstairs and wait for me. I'm gonna get my mom's debit card."  
  
Miranda and Gordo went downstairs while Lizzie went into her parent's room and got her mom's card. She did successfully and went downstairs.  
  
"I got the card." Lizzie informed.  
  
"Great!" Miranda exclaimed. "Let's go!"  
  
They arrived at the mall a few minutes later and the three ran into DEB, well, Lizzie and Miranda did, to find the perfect prom dress.  
  
"How about this one?" Miranda asked, holing up a white, lacey dress with pearls tracing the collar.  
  
"No, you need something darker," Lizzie informed her. "Like this." Lizzie pulled out a navy blue, spaghetti strapped dress. The collar was a see through black and there was a slit going down the side.  
  
"Oh my god! Perfect! Now we have to find my size." Lizzie and Miranda scrolled through the selection of that dress until they found Miranda's size.  
  
"Ok, my turn!" Lizzie yelled. Gordo just stood back and watched the girls pick out clothes.  
  
"Hmm, how about this one?" Lizzie held up a dark red dress that was covered in black rhinestones.  
  
Miranda scrunched her face. "Eeh, no. Your hair and eyes are too light for that. How about this one?" Miranda pulled out a pink dress. Once Lizzie saw the color she immediately turned it away.  
  
"No. Only Kate would wear pink to the prom."  
  
Miranda looked at the dress again. "You're right."  
  
Miranda pulled out another dress that did not contain the color pink. "How about this one?" This dress was a baby blue. It was knee high and had a fold over v-neck and spaghetti straps.  
  
"Oh my god Miranda that's perfect!" Lizzie yelled. Gordo mimicked her in the back ground. Lizzie slapped him.  
  
"What?!" He yelled playfully, still laughing.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie paid for their dresses with Lizzie's mom's debit card.  
  
"Lizzie, are you sure your mom won't mind us using her card?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I'm sure she won't. She probably would have bought for you anyways." Lizzie informed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
After the three had bought Gordo's tux and the right shoes to match Lizzie's and Miranda's dresses, they went back to Lizzie's house.  
  
They walked into the house and ran straight up to Lizzie's room, trying not to make noise since her parents and Matt were sleeping.  
  
"I'm gonna go try mine on!" Lizzie yelled, then ran into her bathroom. While she was in there, Miranda and Gordo talked.  
  
"She seems to be okay." Miranda pointed out.  
  
"Miranda can't you tell? Lizzie is sick. You can tell just by looking at her face. She pretending to be okay just so we won't worry," Gordo informed his friend. "Miranda, I hate to say this, but, we're going to loose Lizzie. Soon."  
  
"Gordo don't say that," Miranda had a stern look on her face. "The more you say it, the more it's just going to come true."  
  
"But it will come true. Eventually it will. I just wish I knew when."  
  
'I just wish I knew someway to make this right for her. Gordo thought to himself. The had the idea that would change his and her life forever.  
  
Just then, Lizzie came out of the bathroom with her dress on. Gordo stood up amazed.  
  
"You're beautiful." He said, walking over to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah Liz, you look, great!" Miranda added.  
  
"Thanks you guys." A smile was plastered on Lizzie's face for the first time in a long time.  
  
Miranda jumped up. "MY TURN!" Miranda ran into the bathroom with her bag in her hand.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat down on her bed. "I heard you and Miranda." A tear rolled down Lizzie's cheek.  
  
"Oh my god Lizzie I'm,"  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to die?" She asked, hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, I,"  
  
"I want the truth." Lizzie had a stone cold serious look on her face. Gordo knew he couldn't lie to her about what he felt.  
  
Tears came to Gordo's eyes. "YES! YES LIZZIE! I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"  
  
Just then, Miranda came out of the bathroom. She walked up to Gordo and slapped him.  
  
"I uh, I guess I deserve that." Miranda shook her head. Gordo walked walked up to Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, it's not that I wan't you to die. Believe me, if I had the choice I would die for you. It's just that, that I know you're going to. And it scares me. It scared me knowing that I won't have you forever."  
  
"Gordo, I know I'm going to die too. Just let's not talk about this anymore tonight." Lizzie suggested. Both Gordo and Miranda shook their heads yes.  
  
Riley sat at his house still on the computer. Somehow he had managed to get back home without the help if his mom. He felt kind of bad for what he said to Miranda about Lizzie, but not bad enough to let it ruin his day. Then a thought hit him.  
  
'What if she comes back to camp next summer?' He thought. 'No chance, she'll be in college!' But that thought still haunted him. What if she did go back to camp. He couldn't back out of going because his mother would get suspicious about what he's done.  
  
The gang decided it was time to go sleep. And surprisingly, Lizzie slept well with no nightmares. And so did Miranda and Gordo, but it was when they woke up that the nightmare began.  
  
There you go! I know it's a little short than most chapters, but I PROMISE the next few will be longer and more interesting. And the story will have an ending that none of you would EVER imagine! R&R!  
  
Huggz~ -Andi 


	22. Back To School

All righty peoples! I finally decided to update! So I'm gunna stop with introas and cut to the story! Hasta luego!  
  
Disclamier: I own nothing, cept the plot.  
  
[[A.n: ok, with the line in the previous chapter "it was when they woke up the nightmre began" pay no mind to that. It may come into play it may not.]]  
  
By the way, the story will end in the next few chapters. Just giving you a heads up.  
  
Story:  
  
Lizzie woke up the next morning feeling very rested. She got up immediately when she woke up and saw that Miranda and Gordo were still sleeping.  
  
Lizzie looked at them, laughed, and shook her head. "Early bird catches the worm." Lizzie taunted, not so loud so that they wouldn't hear and wake up.  
  
She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, only to find Matt standing over a box of Lucky Charms and randomly eating the marshmallows.  
  
"Matt, how many times has mom told you not to eat out of the box?" Lizzie scolded. Matt immediately put the box away.  
  
'Wow, that's a first.' Lizzie thought to herself as she watched her younger brother obey her command.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie, I just uh," Matt couldn't think of what to say, and Lizzie noticed this. She knew he was only being weird like this because he knew what had happened.  
  
"Matt, listen to me. I know what you're thinking." Lizzie sat him down on one the stools that resided in their kitchen.  
  
"You're not psychic too are you?" Matt asked, looking slightly scared when he did.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "No Matt, I'm not psychic. But I know what you're thinking. I know that you're afraid to be around me now. I know that now you don't know what the right thing to say is. And I know that you're scared, for me," Matt shook his head yes. "Well don't be. I can fend for myself, I'm a big girl and my little brother shouldn't have the burden of looking out for me. I should have the burden of looking out for him."  
  
"I know but," Matt paused, thinking of the right thing to say. "Yeah Lizzie, I'm scared."  
  
"Matt, what are you scared of?" Lizzie asked, turning his face towards hers.  
  
"I'm scared that my kids aren't going to have an aunt!" This alarmed Lizzie. Had he heard their conversation last night? How did he know about the AIDS virus at such a young age?  
  
"Matt, that's a along time away. And some AIDS victims don't even die. Just pray that I'm one of them." Matt shook his head yes and for the first time in a long time, Matt pulled his sister in for a hug.  
  
"Aww how cute!" Lizzie and Matt turned to where the voice was coming from to find their mom, dad, Miranda, and Gordo coming in smiling.  
  
Lizzie tucked pieces of hair behind her ear. "Hey guys."  
  
"Lizzie, can we talk?" Her mother asked her.  
  
"Sure." The two women walked into the livingroom for a private conversation.  
  
"Lizzie I just want you to know, I was doing research last night on,"  
  
"AIDS?" Lizzie asked. Mrs. McGuire shook her head yes. "Mom, don't burden yourself like that."  
  
"Lizzie you're my baby! I want to know how I can protect you!"  
  
"I can protect myself! I'm a senior in high school. Mom, just don't pressure yourself. It's still going to be a while before I, you know," Lizzie's voice trailed off.  
  
"Lizzie, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was looking on the internet and they found a cure for AIDS! Lizzie, you're going to be okay." Lizzie's eyes welded up with tears, happy tears. Her and her mom shared a hug and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie, still in tears, walked up to Gordo. "We need to talk." She said in a serious voice.  
  
They walked out onto the front porch and left Miranda in confusion. Lizzie figured that her mom would tell Miranda, and that Miranda would tell her about the previous night, but Lizzie felt she had to tell Gordo on her own.  
  
"Lizzie what's wrong? Are you okay?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm great! Gordo, I'm going to be okay." Lizzie looked up at him, tears of joy still filling her eyes, but Gordo looked confused.  
  
"Wait, what?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie jumped up from her seat next to Gordo. "They found a cure! They found a cure. Gordo, I'm gonna live! I'm not going to die." A smile was plastered on Gordo's face. He jumped up and embraced his girlfriend in a hug, tears of joy, now filling his eyes.  
  
Just then, a school bus rolled by. It was their school bus. The three had not gone to school in over to weeks because of the crisis. Lizzie had an idea.  
  
"Let's go get Miranda, I think it's time we go back to the way things used to be."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked into the house. When they arrived, a very happy Miranda ran up to Lizzie. "It's all over Lizzie."  
  
"I know it is. Which is why I'm going back to school."  
  
"Wait, but aren't you afraid that," Miranda started.  
  
"No, I don't care what other people think of me. Hell, I doubt that anyone knows!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"True," Miranda started. "So come on, are we going or not?"  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda walked outside and boarded the school bus that was waiting for them. When they walked on, everyone was looking at Lizzie like she had twelve heads. This bothered her a little, but not enough to ruin her day. Or so she thought.  
  
Lizzie took her original assigned seat and sat there with Miranda and Gordo. All around her she heard whispering. Occassionally she understood what the soft murmurs were.  
  
"Oh look, it's the girl who supposedly got raped." One girl said.  
  
"Oh my god, does she look any different to you?" Another girl asked.  
  
"Why hasn't she been here?" Another girl questioned. "What happened to her?"  
  
Lizzie was starting to feel uncomforatable and was moving around in her seat. Gordo calmed her.  
  
"Lizzie it's okay. Don't worry what other people think. They're idiots and don't know what they're talking about." Gordo assured her. This made Lizzie feel a whole lot better.  
  
"Thanks Gordo."  
  
At school everyone knew what had happened. Somehow word had gotten out to Kate Sanders and Claire Miller, who, like they always do, told the whole school. All the teachers told her how much they were sorry and some people had the nerve to question whether she really got raped or not.  
  
"So did you really get raped? Or are you just pulling off this whole scheme to get attention and become popular?" Lizzie heard a familiar voice behind her ask. It was Kate.  
  
"Listen Kate. I don't have time for any of your bull shit right now okay? I have to get to to class." Lizzie attempted to walk away but Kate grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her back.  
  
"I want the truth Lizzie." Kate demanded. This set Lizzie off like a rocket.  
  
"You want the truth? Fine, I'll give you the truth." Lizzie released her sleeve from Kate's grasp and walked up to a nearby podeum. [[A.n: You know one of those little things sticking out from the walls underneath bulliten boards so you can rwach things up top? Well, yeah, that's what that is.]]  
  
"Excuse me everyone!" Lizzie called for everyone's attention, and anyone who heard immediately stopped and turned towards Lizzie. "Show of hands, who wants to know what really happened that night after the digital bean?"  
  
A few brave soals raised their hands slightly. This was good enough for Lizzie.  
  
"All right. So please save any questions or comments until the end. Kapeesh?" Everyone shook their heads. "Yes, I was raped. I was violated and yes, I have AIDS. Riley Smith, [[A.n: did I ever mention his last name?]] raped me. He gave me AIDS. And I'm sick and tired of the whispers behind my back, and the rude questions I've been getting. It's really not polite! So, any questions? Comments?"  
  
No one spoke, no one did anything.  
  
Lizzie started to step down from the podeum and someone from the back started a slow clap.  
  
As she was stepping down from the podeum, Lizzie heard someone say. "We believe you Lizzie." This made her happy.  
  
There you go! Hope you like it! Sry it's so short, I'm kinda cut for time, gotta run!  
  
HuGGz~ -Andi 


	23. Getting Ready For Prom and A Special Sur...

Hey everyone! I'm back! Ok, this story WILL END either next chapter or the chapter after that and I might make a sequel . . .it all depends.so here it is!  
  
Story:  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for Lizzie McGuire. All day she was getting compliments on what she had done. She had been told how brave she was, and how courageous, it almost wanted to make her get up there and do it again. But she opted not to.  
  
When she got home, Lizzie was greeted by her family.  
  
"Hey honey! Did you have a nice day at school?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Umm, yeah, listen I have to go get ready for prom. It's tonight!" Lizzie exclaimed, excited for the huge bash.  
  
"All right honey have fun."  
  
Lizzie ran upstairs and called Miranda.  
  
**Ring!**  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Sanchez ashed when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Sanchez. It's Lizzie. Is Miranda there?"  
  
"No she's not can I take a message?"  
  
"Yeah, umm, just tell her when she gets in to get all of her stuff to get ready for prom and come to my house?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure. Have a nice day."  
  
"You too." Lizzie hung up the phone and decided to wait until Miranda got there to start getting ready. So she decided to go on the computer.  
  
Lizzie signed onto her screen name and saw only a few people on. Parker, Ethan, Danny Kessler, and Riley. Immediately she received an Instant Message.  
  
Player4Lyf: Hey Lizzie . . .  
  
Angel_Baby217: I thought I blocked you  
  
Player4Lyf: Not important right now, did you hear the news?  
  
Angel_Baby217: What news? Wait why am I talking to you?  
  
Player4Lyf: They found a cure for AIDS  
  
Angel_Baby217: No shit, you think I don't already know that! But of course you wouldn't care! You're the one who fucking raped me!  
  
Player4Lyf: Didn't I apologize?  
  
Angel_Baby217: Makes no difference, and plus you sad after that, 'good riddens', so guess what, you're going to die too. GOOD RIDDENS!  
  
Player4Lyf: **sighs** blondes, Lizzie you're not going to die.  
  
Angel_Baby217: Whatever, goodbye, im blocking you  
  
Player4Lyf has signed off 3:15:43 PM.  
  
Just as Lizzie blocked Riley, there was a knock on her door, and another Instant Message.  
  
"Come in!" She called, figuring it was Miranda, and it was.  
  
"Hola chica!" Miranda called as she walked in the door. "My mom gave me your message. I can't believe prom is TONIGHT!"  
  
"I know, this is awesome! But hold on I got an IM." Lizzie looked back at her screen and saw an Instant Message from Ethan, and one from Gordo. She responded to Ethan's first.  
  
PerfectHair56: Hey Liz-zay! Just wanted to say, richeous performance at school today. And I was just wondering, are you going to prom with anyonw tonight? Cause if you're not, want to go with me?  
  
Angel_Baby217: Thanks Ethan, I'm flattered but I'm going with Gordo tonight.  
  
PerfectHair56: Ok, well then I'll go with the fine lady Kate then. I gotta go, soo you tonight!  
  
Angel_Baby217: Lol, bye Ethan.  
  
Lizzie looked back at Miranda and both of them started laughing.  
  
"Oh my god! That was so funny! I can't believe Ethan asked you out!" Miranda exclaimed, practically rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"I know! I mean, all these years, TWELVE years and he FINALLY asks me out. A little late." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah I know. Hey are we gonna get ready or what?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah hold on I have another Instant Message." Lizzie turned back to the screen and answered Gordo's IM.  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: Hey baby, excited for tonight?  
  
Angel_Baby217: You bet I am! So what time are you picking me up?  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: Around 6:00, hey is Miranda there?  
  
Angel_Baby217: Yeah, why?  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: Can I talk to her, like, in private, it's important.  
  
Angel_Baby217: Umm, sure. Hold on.  
  
Lizzie turned back to Miranda, who was sitting on Lizzie's bed looking at pictures of them when they were littler.  
  
"Gordo wants to talk to you." Lizzie said, and immediately got out of the chair so Miranda could sit down.  
  
Lizzie went into her bathroom to take a shower while Miranda talked to Gordo.  
  
Angel_Baby217: Hey, it's Randa. What's up?  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: Remember what I was telling you about a few days ago?  
  
Angel_Baby217: I think so, was it when we were at the mall?  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: Yeah, I'm gonna do it.  
  
Angel_Baby217: Oh my god! Gordo this is great! Wow, this is going to make prom complete.  
  
LizziesMyBaby90: I know. I can't believe this.  
  
Angel_Baby217: She's coming back, gotta run!  
  
Miranda [x]ed out of the Instant Message window and signed off of Lizzie's screen name. Lizzie walked into the room with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Nothing, you'll find out tonight." Miranda said, then went into Lizzie's bathroom so she could take a shower.  
  
While Miranda was in the shower Lizzie put on her dress, and applied her make up. She was going to wait for Miranda to come out so Mrs. McGuire could do their hair.  
  
Miranda got out of the shower within 10 minutes and got ready with her dress and make up. [[A.n: I'm not going into too much detail with that because I want to get this chapter posted tonight and I'm pressed for time.]] They both went downstairs where Jo was waiting for them.  
  
"Wow, you two look georgeous! Lizzie, Gordo is so lucky he has you," Lizzie's mom started. "Hey Miranda who are you going to prom with?"  
  
"I'm going with Danny Kessler." Miranda stated.  
  
"Oh, wasn't he the one that had that big pool party when you were in the seventh grade? But you stayed here and tye dyed sheets with Gordo instead?" [[A.n: Very first episode of Lizzie McGuire.]]  
  
Lizzie laughed at the fact that her mother still remembered that. "Oh my god mom! I can't believe you remembered that!"  
  
"Well, your mothers not THAT old," Mrs. McGuire joked. "All right now one of you get over here so I can do your hair."  
  
Miranda went first. She had her hair put in two french braids going down either side of her head. Lizzie got regular braids going down half of her head, and the rest was put in a fancy up do. By the time their hair was done, it was 5:45.  
  
"Oh my god! Gordo's gonna be here soon!" Lizzie exclaimed. Just then, he heard beeping outside her house, but it wasn't from Gordo's car.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie stepped outside to find David Gordon and Danny Kessler standing outside of a stretch limo.  
  
"Oh, my god." Miranda gasped at the site of it.  
  
Lizzie ran up to Gordo and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"You look beautiful." Gordo said, admiring how his girl friend looked.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself sparky."  
  
Together, the four of them piled into the limo and set of for Hillridge Highschool.  
  
When they got there, the parking lot was already packed with cars, but they were the only limosine. They got dropped off in front of the school and Gordo instructed the limo driver to be back there at 11:00PM. The four went inside as the first song of the night started.  
  
N*Sync - "Pop"  
  
Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about  
  
What's the deal with this pop life  
  
and when is it gonna fade out?  
  
The thing you got to realize is  
  
What we're doing is not a trend  
  
We got the gift of melody  
  
We gonna bring it 'til the end  
  
Come on now...  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe they still play them! Damn this song is ancient!" Lizzie yelled when they walked into the gymnasium.  
  
"I know! Hey, where are Miranda and Kessler?" Gordo asked, noticing that they already lost their best friends.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the car I drive  
  
What I wear around my neck  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you recognize  
  
That it's just about respect  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the clothes I wear  
  
and where I go and why  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you get hyped  
  
and we'll do it to you every time  
  
Eventually Gordo had found Miranda and Danny.  
  
"Miranda, can I talm to you for a minute?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Lizzie I'll be right back okay?"  
  
"Yeah all right."  
  
Miranda and Gordo walked to a far corner in the gymnasium.  
  
"Gordo what's the matter?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Miranda I'm nervous. I don't think I can do it." Gordo confessed, his voice a little shaky.  
  
"Gordo you have to! There's no telling what will happen next. The sooner you do it the better." Miranda informed him, making Gordo feel a little bit better.  
  
"Thanks." Gordo and Miranda walked back to Lizzie and Danny. By that time, Lizzie's favorite slow song was on.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie called.  
  
"I'm a step ahead of ya baby." Gordo led Lizzie out onto the dance floor as the song came on.  
  
Enrique Iglesias - "Hero"  
  
Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
  
Or would you run, and never look back?  
  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soal, tonight?  
  
Lizzie leaned her head against Gordo's chest as they danced. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing, and nobody could harm her.  
  
Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
  
Or would you laugh?  
  
O please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
  
I can be your hero baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take, my breath away.  
  
Lizzie laughed at how true this song was. Gordo was her hero, and whenever she was hurting, he kissed her pain away.  
  
Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
Would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care, you're here, tonight.  
  
I can be your hero baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take, my breath away.  
  
Gordo looked over at Miranda who was mouthing 'Now, now' to him. Gordo knew what he had to do,.  
  
Right there in the middle of the gymnasium he did it. David Gordon got down on one knee.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, will you marry me?"  
  
I BET YOU ALL LOVE ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL BETTER READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. Lizzie's Answer, and A Very Shocking Sur...

Hey everyone! Ok, show of hands, how many of you LOVED the last chapter!!!! Hehe! I sure as hell did! Well without keeping you guys in suspense ANY longer, HERE IT IS!!  
  
By the way people, this is the LAST CHAPTER  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Pop" by N*Sync or "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.  
  
Story:  
  
**Previously**  
  
Gordo looked over at Miranda who was mouthing 'Now, now' to him. Gordo knew what he had to do,.  
  
Right there in the middle of the gymnasium he did it. David Gordon got down on one knee.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, will you marry me?"  
  
**Currently** ((ok how many of you think that that's something a weatherman would say? Hehe))  
  
Lizzie had a shocked look on her face. This was not at all what she was expecting.  
  
She backed away from her boyfriend slowly and ran out of the gymnasium doors, leaving poor Gordo dumbfounded.  
  
Gordo got off his knee and walked over to Miranda, almost crying.  
  
"Miranda, I don't get it. Why did she run off?" Gordo asked, his eyes red from trying to block tears.  
  
"Gordo, I, I don't know," Miranda shrugged her shoulders. "Listen, why don't you go after her."  
  
Gordo nodded his head and ran outside the gymnasium, and to his surprise, it was pouring rain outside.  
  
Gordo searched all over for Lizzie, and eventually found her on a set of swings at the park near HRHS. He walked up to her, his eyes still red, and kneeled down on both knees on front of her so he could be at her level.  
  
"Why'd you run off?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Gordo, when you were planning this, did you ever think ONCE that it might something I don't want?" Lizzie asked. This hurt Gordo, a lot.  
  
When Gordo didn't answer she spoke again.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"But why Lizzie? Why don't you want this?" Gordo questioned, now standing up.  
  
Lizzie stood up too. "Because I don't want to hurt you even more than I already would be!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Gordo, they found a cure for AIDS, but they aren't sure if it works or not. And if we get married, then that would just be harder on you. I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't marry you."  
  
Lizzie once again walked away from him, but she didn't go back to prom. She went home.  
  
Gordo stayed on the swings and cried until he had no more tears left inside of him. He was hurt, a lot, but he understood where she was coming from. And if it's what she wanted, then he could accept that.  
  
After about forty five minutes, a sopping wet Gordo walked back to prom and found Miranda.  
  
"Oh my god Gordo what happened? Where's Lizzie? Did she accept? Where were you?" Miranda's questions went on and on but Gordo answered all of them with two simple words.  
  
"She left," He said simply. "Lizzie went home about 45 minutes ago. I've been out on the swings."  
  
"Oh Gordo, I'm sorry. Really, I was hoping this would work out." Miranda gave Gordo a hug to try and make him feel better.  
  
"It's Okay Miranda. Listen I'm gonna go home and see if I can get ahold of Lizzie. I'll see you later." Gordo walked away from his best friend and walked home in the rain. It wasn't raining that hard anymore, but he was still soaked from head to toe.  
  
When he got home, his parents werent home. No surprise to him though. They're psychiatrists, they're never home. Gordo went upstairs and changed out of his wet suit and called Lizzie.  
  
**Ring!**  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. McGuire asked when she answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Mrs.McGuire, it's Gordo. Is Lizzie there?"  
  
"No, Gordo I thought she was at prom with you?" Mrs.McGuire said, sounding very confused.  
  
"Mrs.McGuire I'll be over in three minutes." Gordo hung up the phone and ran downstairs, outside, and into his car and drove to the McGuires'. He got there in less than three minutes and rang the doorbell. Mrs.McGuire opened the door.  
  
"Gordo what is going on? Where is Lizzie?" She asked, sounding very concerned and upset.  
  
"Mrs.McGuire, tonight, I uh, I asked your daughter to marry me." Gordo blurted out.  
  
"Gordo, just tell me where my daughter is." Jo demanded.  
  
"You see, that's the thing. I don't know. When I asked her she ran outside and I ran after her and found her on the swings. She told me that being married isn't what she wants and then took off. This was about an hour ago." Gordo explained, and just sat there.  
  
"Oh dear. Gordo come one. We have to find her." Jo pulled Gordo up by his sleeve and dragged him to the door.  
  
"Wait, you mean you're not mad?" Gordo asked, quite confused.  
  
"Oh I'm furious. But there's more important things than slapping you upside the head right now. Now let's go!" Jo and Gordo got into Jo's car and were off.  
  
They searched everywhere, around the highschool, the park, and all the way across town by the mall, until they found Lizzie laying under a tree near the local deli. Mrs.McGuire stopped her car in a loud jolt and ran out. Gordo ran right behind her.  
  
"Lizzie! Oh my god Lizzie!" Mrs.McGuire screamed as she ran towards her daughter. She reached Lizzie and scooped her up in her arms, while Gordo checked to see if she was all right.  
  
Gordo was panicked. He didn't know what to check for, but then remembered to check for a pulse, so he grabbed Lizzie's wrist and found where her pulse was supposed to be. There was none.  
  
"Oh my god. Lizzie, Lizzie no. Wake up!" Gordo yelled, but it was no use. Lizzie just layed in her mother's arms, cold, and dead.  
  
************************************************************************ Lizzie awoke at about 6:00 to the sound of her alarm clock. The loud beeping alarmed her and she jolted up.  
  
Lizzie searched around her room and found her calendar. She looked at the days hat had been crossed off, the last day that was crossed off was the previous day, the day she had come home from camp.  
  
"Oh my god." Lizzie said to herself.  
  
Lizzie ran downstairs and found her mother. "Mom! Mom!" She called.  
  
"Yeah sweetie? I'm in here." Her mom answered. Lizzie found her in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, is someone supposed to be coming today?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes sweetie. Your friend Riley." Her mother answered. Lizzie got a scared look on her face.  
  
"Ok, ummm, changed my mind! Riley is NOT coming! No way in hell is he coming! I DO NOT plan on getting raped, getting AIDS, having Gordo propose to me, and dieing! No siree!" Lizzie ran upstairs, leaving her poor mother VERY confused, and dialed Riley's number and told him that she was sick so he couldn't come. When she hung up Lizzie sat on her bed and just stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Wow, it was all a dream." Lizzie said to herself.  
  
Lizzie picked up the phone and dialed Gordo's number. She had to make things right. [[A.n: Remember in like chapter 3 Gordo practically broke up with her because she was keeping the secret?]]  
  
Gordo picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gordo. It's Lizzie. About that secret, well, you have a twin brother whom I suggest you never meet."  
  
The End!!! So, how did you guys like it?? R&R!!!!!!! Another story coming out soon!!!  
  
HuGGz~ -Andi 


	25. Author's note Important, PLEASE READ

Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed reading How Camp Changed Everything as much as I enjoyed writing it. I could have never done it without all of your wondeful reviews pushing me along. Also, I just want to give one special thanks to a person with the pen name gordo-girl89. I want to thank her for her last review. It read : OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS GREAT STORY. It totally has rocked fromthe begining. sweet job! That has to be my favorite review because she is the only person who has thanked me for this story, and believe me I checked. So I just want to give a special thanks to her. And I thank everyone else for their reviews, that's what kept me going and inspired me to write another chapter. So yea, thanks. If it werent for you, I never would have continued.  
  
HuGGz~ -Andi 


End file.
